Con las manos en la masa
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: El placer que puede producir hacer pan casero en Hogwarts y las consecuencias de inhalar demasiada harina. O de romper con la monotonía en 5º año.
1. Hagamos pan muggle

Notas de autor: Después de 4 largos años de ausencia, ¡he vuelto! Ejem...vuelvo con un fic cuya idea me fue dada en un sueño el 13/10/2008 y que he podido desarrollar hasta finalizarlo (con mucho esfuerzo, he de decir).

Espero volver a publicar, aunque aún sigo encontrando mi musa y recuperándome de un bache, que no es poco. Así que comentad lo que queráis, lo que os gusta, lo que no, qué hubierais escrito en mi lugar, siempre me ayuda a aprender para seguir o hacerlo mejor.

Gracias a Noe por darme el título.

Aclaraciones: Este fic se sitúa en el 5º año, La Orden del Fénix, spoilers hasta este libro. Umbridge no existe ni tampoco el ED y la relación de dos de los personajes ocurre en otro momento distinto al que aparece en los libros.

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

FanFiker_FanFinal

Varias veces al año, las clases de estudios muggles dejaban de ser aburridas. En esos días la profesora Burbage nos llevaba a la sala de la primera planta para hacer talleres muggles, en lugar de darnos teoría. En esas ocasiones, la horda de alumnos se multiplicaba. Esos días oíamos murmurar a Burbage cosas como "no me explico cómo estos chicos vienen a estos talleres en lugar de interesarse más en las clases habituales, tan apasionantes". Ron entornaba los ojos al oírle y yo me reía. Y es que, ¿quién ha faltado a una clase de plástica? Recuerdo a mi primo Dudley. Venía a veces lleno de plastilina y con una cara de felicidad… Por lo que ese día, tanto Ron como yo acudimos raudos a clase, ignorando la mala cara que puso Hermione al vernos. Y lo mismo ocurría en el resto de las casas, incluso algunos Slytherin se dejaban caer, alumnos que a lo largo del año no pisaban la clase por su inagotable odio a los muggles.

—Bien –habló la profesora, aparentemente excitada—, como veis, la sala ha sido acondicionada para el taller de hoy.

Todos giramos la cabeza para observar a lo largo de la sala varios hornos de acero muggles. Naturalmente, a algunos, aquello no les dijo nada, pero yo sabía lo que íbamos a hacer.

—¿Qué pretende Burbage, que nos metamos en esas cosas? –dijo Ron asqueado.

—Si leyeras un poco, sabrías que son hornos para repostería –añadió Hermione, cuya sapiencia no podía quedarse satisfecha.

Ron hizo un gesto gracioso.

—¿Y para qué voy a molestarme, teniéndote a ti?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que me pondré contigo? –susurró Hermione cabreada.

—Mis encantos…

—No lees ni te preocupas por saber un ápice, sólo juegas bien al quidditch cuando no hay gente cerca y sacas unas notas pésimas, ¿de qué encantos hablas?

Miré a Ron, quien se había puesto colorado. Burbage nos miraba. Tanto Hermione como Ron decidieron dejarlo pasar, y seguimos con la explicación del taller.

—Hoy haremos pan. Los muggles panaderos usan estos grandes hornos para ello, y nosotros vamos a hacer un pan y luego nos lo comeremos…

—¿Cocinar? ¿Eso no es para los elfos domésticos? –se oyó la voz de Zabini en el círculo Slytherin.

Sin embargo, sus voces se fueron acallando según transcurrió la clase.

No llevábamos túnicas y tuvimos que ponernos un delantal para no mancharnos. Neville y yo nos sonreímos, sin duda porque ya habíamos hecho esto antes. Lavamos bien nuestras manos en unos grifos que salían de la pared y después nos emparejamos. Cuando acordé, Ron había ido junto a Lavender Brown, sin duda para dar celos a Hermione, quien había elegido a un chico de Hufflepuff; Neville se había puesto con Luna; Patil y Parvati eran siempre inseparables. Mientras mis ojos otearon a alguien desesperadamente para no ser emparejado con un Slytherin, sentí un tirón en el delantal. Me volví para encontrarme con fríos iris grises.

—Potter, tú vendrás conmigo.

Lo miré de arriba abajo, perplejo. ¿Qué hacía esa serpiente a mi lado, exigiendo, para no variar?

—¿Por qué no vas con tu amiguito Crabbe?

Prefería quedarme solo… me iba a salir un pan de bueno…

—No ha venido, estúpido.

Nos miramos con desprecio. Después, Malfoy se me antojó muy gracioso con el delantal puesto, así que eché a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes, San Potter? Espero que no sea de mí o…

Burbage interrumpió nuestra charla. En unas mesitas cercanas a los hornos vimos varios ingredientes y entonces tuvimos que mezclar.

—Esto es una estupidez… —dijo Malfoy usando el peso para medir la cantidad exacta de harina, levadura y agua.

—Puedes marcharte si no te gusta –dije yo, deseando que se fuera.

Malfoy me observó, escudriñándome con atención.

—Pareces conocer el tema de hoy, Potter, ¿has hecho de chacha muy a menudo con tus primos muggles?

Suspiré, tenía razón. Luego sonreí. Gracias a eso yo sabía hacer pan, por lo que jugábamos con ventaja.

—Pues sí, Malfoy, muchas veces, lo cual me evita el tener que morirme de hambre si no hay un elfo cerca.

Burbage nos volvió a cortar para decir cómo debíamos remover la mezcla, aunque para entonces yo ya había llegado a ese punto.

—Qué pena que no tengas la misma maña en pociones, ¿eh? –me dijo Malfoy y una sonrisa irónica asomó a su rostro—. Tú querías ser auror y resulta que serás una maruja.

—Esta clase merece la pena sólo por verte llevar el delantal –reí sin hacer caso a sus provocaciones.

Malfoy se miró y me dio la espalda. Y tras mezclar y remover ingredientes llegó el momento más emocionante: amasar.

—Ahora golpearéis la masa contra la mesa; espolvoread primero un poco de harina sobre la madera para que la masa no se pegue y golpeando sobre la mesa, formad una masa homogénea. Si se os sigue pegando, no importa, añadid más harina a la superficie.

Me resultó gracioso cómo mis compañeros amasaban como si la masa se fuese a romper en cualquier momento. Cogí la mía y la lancé con fuerza sobre la mesa. Aquel golpe hizo que todos se volviesen a mirarme.

— Lo siento, he pensado que estaba pegando a Malfoy…

Mi compañero me miró con sorna, mientras Burbage puso cara de felicidad.

—¡Claro! ¡Muy bien, Potter! Es así como hay que hacerlo.

Sonreí. Más allá, Hermione, roja de envidia, hizo lo mismo.

—Así, así, señorita Granger.

—Gracias, profesora –y animó a los otros—. Es fácil, sólo hay que pensar en alguien que odies. Mira, esta masa es Ron porque ha quedado un poco imperfecta…

Joe, Hermione, a veces puedes ser cruel…

Neville, en su mesa, muy concentrado, le dijo a Luna:

—Venga, imaginemos que es Snape. Le daremos de palos.

Poco después, cientos de masas se alzaban en el aire para caer con estrépito sobre los tablones de madera.

—Qué maneras tienes, no eres nada fino –objetó Malfoy con desagrado.

—Se hace así, ya te lo ha dicho Burbage.

—No me sorprende, al fin y al cabo son muggles, están en la Edad de Piedra.

—¿Seguro que no quieres probar?

Al alzar la mirada, Malfoy me miró aún más asqueado.

—Tienes toda la cara llena de harina, Potter.

—Es lo divertido, ¿por qué no pruebas?

Tendí la masa a Malfoy y éste comenzó a hincarle los dedos de una forma tan delicada que parecía hacer sonar un piano.

—Con más fuerza, hombre.

—Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a las buenas maneras –dijo él sin hacerme caso, y procedió a seguir amasando como le dio la gana.

No sé por qué, pero empezó a hipnotizarme la manera en que Malfoy movía los dedos. Nunca me había fijado, pero los tenía muy finos y largos y las uñas bien cuidadas. Miré las mías, rasposas y llenas de arañazos. Mis uñas estaban tan cortas que casi dolían.

—Uf, esto cansa, sigue tú, Potter.

—Eres una niña, Malfoy –dije, relevándole, y empecé a lanzar la masa contra la mesa.

—Bien, cuando esté todo bien mezclado, lo haremos bola, o podemos ponerle la forma que queráis. Lo dejaremos reposar tapado con una manta, para lo cual venís aquí para copiar la receta mientras tanto. El pan, gracias a la levadura, subirá, y entonces le pegaremos otro meneo… quiero decir, volveremos a amasarlo.

Burbage parecía aún más excitada que los alumnos. Neville y Luna tenían harina hasta en las pestañas y Hermione jadeaba del esfuerzo de pegar a su masa imperfecta llamada Ron.

—Por Merlín, parecéis unos pueblerinos –saltó Zabini señalando a Neville y Luna.

—Es que hemos pegado mucho a nuestra masa llamada Snape –dijo Neville tan contento.

El Slytherin se sacó unos guantes de látex que aparentemente había llevado todo el rato mientras amasaba y dijo:

—Te recuerdo que luego tendrás que comértela.

Neville puso cara de asco.

—Entonces le daremos bocados bien grandes para que le duelan –dijo la imprevisible Luna y agarró a Neville del brazo para llevarle junto a los demás.

Todos copiábamos la receta que nos dictaba Burbage con nuestras plumas. Mi compañero se había unido al clan Slytherin y yo, desde mi sitio, oía algunos comentarios.

—¿Cómo es que te has emparejado con el mugriento de Potter?

—Te pegará algo…

—Mejor un mugriento con manos de chacha que ver cómo Goyle tira la masa al suelo y se le queda pegada…

Estallaron en risas. Las serpientes son tan asquerosas, tan rastreras, como para reírse de su propio amigo en su cara. Bendigo no estar en esa casa…

El reloj de arena marcaba una hora más tarde cuando acudimos a ver nuestras masas. No era mucha la diferencia, pero se notaba que se habían inflado.

—Snape ha engordado –comentó Neville.

Las cogimos nuevamente y amasamos de nuevo. Volvimos a pegarla un poco y entonces le dimos la forma definitiva. A continuación le hicimos un adorno con una navaja, para, según dijo Burbage, eliminar todo resto de aire y la posible descuartización de la corteza. Si no se le hace cortes, puede romper por cualquier sitio y afectar al acabado del producto.

Saqué una navaja del bolsillo e hice un corte diagonal en la mitad del pan. Luego dibujé otra línea más pequeña, como si el dibujo final fuese una Y.

Malfoy estaba abriendo ya el horno y como la masa pesaba, cogimos cada uno un lado de la bandeja y –conjuntamente— la introducimos en el horno. Sentí cierto desasosiego al no escuchar ningún insulto de mi compañero por un lapso de varios minutos.

—Bien, ya está todo –dijo Burbage—. Ahora vayamos a comer y cuando acabemos, todos iremos a mirar el resultado final. El pan debe estar en el horno más o menos durante una hora. Les pediremos a los elfos domésticos que lo vigilen por si alguno termina de hacerse antes.

—Imagínate que sale un Snape crudo… —rió Luna.

—Habrá que volverlo a hacer y podremos pegarle otra vez –argumentó Neville. Aposté a que ninguna elaboración de pan le proporcionó tanto placer como esa.

Nos limpiamos las manos y algunos como yo la cara, dejamos a un lado los delantales y salimos a comer.

—¡Ha sido increíble! –oí decir a Hermione con el rostro encendido de la emoción.

Ron la miró con desprecio. Oh, oh. Otra comida incómoda.

La verdad es que todos comimos con bastante prisa. Queríamos saber cómo habían quedado, Hogwarts olía todo a pan.

—Oye, Harry, ¿cómo es que te has emparejado con el hurón botador?

Me volví hacia Ron, furioso.

—Bueno, cuando acordé mi amigo Ron se había emparejado con Lavender.

Ron enrojeció.

—No te enfades, tío. Es que Hermione…

—Entre tú y Hermione me tenéis bastante harto –dije, y recogí mis cosas y me fui.

Es verdad, constantemente estaban peleando y cuando no, se lanzaban miradas de cordero degollado. Estaba cansado de estar de sujetavelas. Esa vez había recibido más atención de Malfoy que de mis amigos… ¿qué estoy diciendo?

Cuando llegué a la sala, casi ningún pan estaba fuera de su horno. Y mira por dónde, alguien había llegado antes que yo: era Luna. Tarareaba algo mientras contemplaba su horno, en cuclillas.

—¿Cómo va Snape? –pregunté, acercándome.

—Ah, hola, Harry –dijo sonriendo con sus ojos claros—. Ven a ver, Snape se ha inflado mucho.

Vi cómo el pan de Luna y Neville estaba lleno de agujeros, en vez de cortes.

—Os habéis ensañado, ¿eh?

—Oh, pero hemos borrado algunos porque la profesora nos dijo que parecía un queso gruyere en vez de una hogaza de pan…

Reímos.

—Voy a ver el mío –anuncié, acercándome a la zona de la derecha del cuarto, la más aislada del resto de los alumnos. Luna me siguió. Al llegar, ambos abrimos mucho los ojos.

La hogaza era tan redonda que parecía haber sido hecha con una máquina, y en el centro, la Y que había escrito estaba ligeramente dorada.

—¡Oooooooooh! Es precioso… —dijo Luna.

—¿Más que un snorkack?

Reímos de nuevo. Luna miró a uno y otro lado y, con voz misteriosa, y haciendo bocina con su mano cerca de la boca, preguntó:

—Oye, ¿te ha molestado Malfoy?

—En realidad no mucho –respondí, asombrado—. Creí que nuestro pan se convertiría en una rosca aplastada, pero no, me dejó hacer…—recordé cómo había sido la preparación de ingredientes—, vaya, incluso me ayudó. Quizá estuviera deprimido.

—Mmmm… claro que no.

Luna rió tontamente. Levantó una ceja, señal de que se guardaba algo que no quería contarme.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pensaba que tardaría más en actuar…

—¿En actuar? ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté, completamente sorprendido, pero no pude saciar mis ansias porque enseguida empezaron a llegar todos, y el profesor vino poco después, y entonces empezamos a analizar el desarrollo de la levadura, y a sacar nuestros panes del horno. Para ello, abrimos el horno y sacamos la bandeja, Malfoy por un lado, yo por otro. Pusimos el pan sobre la mesa junto a la bandeja. Creo que puse cara de tonto porque era el pan más perfecto de la clase. Demonios, ni siquiera me había salido tan bueno en Privet Drive.

—No está mal –fue todo lo que dijo Malfoy, pero su cara llevaba impreso un gesto de evidente satisfacción.

Preferí no revelarle que para mí había sido el mejor, que creyera que todo lo que cocino sea así. Un momento, no me importa una mierda lo que piense.

La voz de Malfoy me sacó de mi cabeza.

—Menos mal que no me ha tocado con Goyle –dijo, y me giré para ver pelear al Slytherin con un pan ligeramente chamuscado.

—¿Tocado? —reí pensando que tenía mucha cara—. Prácticamente me arrastraste a tu lado.

—Eso quisieras —dijo, con una sonrisa extraña y me dio la espalda.

Algo se infló dentro de mí. Mi ego, se infló mi ego. Tanto como el Snape de Luna y Neville. Me sentí curiosamente halagado por Malfoy, quien empezó a recoger la mesa.

Burbage daba el visto bueno a nuestros productos y tras anunciar que lo comeríamos al día siguiente para dejar "asentar" el pan terminado, la gente comenzó a salir. Vi cómo Ron seguía tonteando con Lavender, la cogía del brazo y se acercaba a su oído, mientras Hermione estaba extrañamente dulce con su compañero Hufflepuff… esos dos, suspiré.

Me giré para terminar de recoger la mesa –lo había hecho ya todo Malfoy— y entonces, sin despedirse, mi compañero echó a andar hacia la salida. Ya no había nadie en la clase, ¿cómo me las apaño siempre para salir el último? Miré el cogote de Malfoy mientras caminaba.

—Malfoy…

El aludido se volvió. Luego… no sé, alguien debió haberme hechizado o es que oler tanta levadura me afectó. Di varias zancadas y cuando estábamos tan cerca que hubiera podido empujarlo… lo abracé. Recuerdo que cerré los ojos y lo apreté aún más fuerte, sintiendo su mejilla en mi cara, ardiendo y el olor de su pelo. Creo que pasó mucho tiempo, o a mí se me hizo largo por eso de que él no reaccionaba. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y apretaba los puños. Y cuando pensé seriamente en mi inusual reacción, él gritó:

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potter?

Fui empujado, nada que no me esperase, claro, sin embargo su cara era todo un poema. No sabía si llorar, partirme la cara o lanzarme un avada.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para tocarme?

Yo me disculpé tontamente.

—Lo… lo siento, sólo quería ser agradable.

Anduvo hacia atrás bastante alucinado hasta echar a correr para perderse por la puerta. La verdad es que yo también lo estaba y me miré las manos y traté de racionalizar qué coño estaba pasando por mi cabeza para que yo hubiera corrido a abrazar a Malfoy.


	2. Malfoy quiere saber

Advertencia: Todo, todo de la Rowling. Menos la historia y el sueño.

Notas de autor: Agradezco a todos los nuevos lectores que se hayan pasado un ratito por aquí. Estoy contenta con la acogida que me habéis dado y prometo actualizar seguidito, para que no se os olvide la historia de estos dos...

Un enorme abrazo a aquellos lectores que pensé que no iba a encontrarme pero por suerte, me equivoqué. Os quiero.

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

—¿Harry, estás cansado? –me preguntó Hermione cuando íbamos hacia la biblioteca, tras terminar las clases.

La miré sin entender.

—¿Cansado? ¿Por qué?

—Ah, entonces es por Ron –dedujo erróneamente—. No le hagas caso a ése, como ves no conseguirá pasar sus TIMOS si sigue divirtiéndose todo el rato.

—Pero tú lo ayudarás, ¿no? –dije mientras subíamos las escaleras, sentía un poco de pena porque sin la ayuda de Hermione, no sólo Ron, sino yo, no tendríamos muy buenas notas en el curso.

—¡Claro que no! No me mires así, Harry, yo te ayudaré a ti porque te estás esforzando, pero a él no.

No quise contarle que mi visita a la biblioteca iba a ser relámpago, en cuanto hiciera estos deberes de Herbología que probablemente no haría estando en la sala común, saldría pitando de allí. La biblioteca estaba llena, parece que todos nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para ir.

—Oh, no parece haber mesas libres –dijo Hermione desencantada, moviendo la cabeza a uno y otro lado buscando una ubicación.

—Allí –señalé, pero al instante, corregí—… no, está Malfoy.

—Bueno, es la única mesa libre. Tú ignórale, Harry –y me tiró de la manga de mi túnica arrastrándome a aquella mesa.

No parecía haber nadie con Malfoy, se le veía muy concentrado en su lectura. Me senté lo más lejos posible de él y abrí mi cuaderno. Malfoy levantó la vista y al verme hizo un gesto de desagrado y volvió a su libro. Quise saber qué leía. Luego recordé nuestra escena en clase de Burbage y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

—Harry, por Merlín, saca tu pluma –Hermione me hizo dar un respingo.

Oh, sí. La pluma para escribir. Me incliné un poco y leí el ejercicio. No sabía la respuesta. Hermione estaba escribiendo a todo correr, ayudándose de un libro que debía haber cogido mientras yo estaba despistado.

—Ahora te lo presto –me informó Hermione—, en cuanto acabe.

Mientras tanto, me dediqué a divagar. ¿Qué había querido decir Luna cuando puso aquella extraña sonrisa? Me dio miedo… ¿Qué sabía ella que no sabía yo y referente a qué? Malfoy seguía mirando al libro, le caía el pelo por la cara porque estaba un poco inclinado. Creo que evitaba mirarme.

—Ya está, Harry –dijo Hermione minutos después—. Voy a empezar con runas.

Se levantó a por un libro de consulta y yo traté de descifrar la respuesta a estas preguntas tan complicadas… uf. Cuando Hermione volvió yo ya iba por la mitad de los ejercicios, levanté la vista y pillé a Malfoy mirándome… no sé, raro. No era desagrado. Le sonreí. Joder. Le sonreí como si fuese mi amigo. Respiró una gran bocanada de aire, cerró el libro toscamente y se levantó a toda prisa.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry?

Miré a Hermione. Estaba alucinando. Quizá los platillos volantes existían y acababan de abducir a Malfoy y a mí con él en el mismo paquete.

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, vi la cama de Ron vacía. Era raro, teniendo en cuenta que siempre era él el que se dormía. Tras lavarme y vestirme lo localicé en la sala común, siendo sobado -literal- por Lavender Brown. Hermione no estaba tampoco localizable por allí, aunque la hallé en el Gran Comedor de bastante mal humor. Como temía que se desahogase conmigo, decidí hacer la vista gorda y sentarme junto a Dean, un chico bastante más tranquilo.

—Won-won, cariño, siéntate a mi lado –la tranquilidad duró poco.

Allí estaba mi mejor amigo, cuya personalidad estaba siendo completamente anulada por una chica. Si hasta le había puesto un ridículo apodo. Mi amigo pelirrojo ni siquiera me vio.

—Oye, ¿os pasa algo a Hermione, a Ron y a ti? –dijo una voz a mi lado.

Era Neville.

—Ah, Neville, hola. Pues Ron está un poco…

—…acaramelado –añadió él y le agradecí el adjetivo porque no encontraba otro más apropiado.

—Pues sí. Y Hermione algo celosa, supongo.

—Bueno. ¿Por qué no tratas de que se reconcilien?

—¿Yo? Qué va, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman.

Era cierto, ahora mismo quería paz. Los profesores interrumpieron cualquier conversación que estuviéramos teniendo entre manos para decir que se habían reunido, bla, bla, bla, para probar el resultado de la cocina de ayer –supuse que querían decir para comer a nuestra costa— y que habían quedado encantados.

—Bien, en aquella mesa se han repartido todos los panes que se hicieron ayer, por lo que podéis levantaros a probarlos. No queríamos elegir a ningún cocinero o cocinera, ya que esto no es un concurso, pero los elfos me han pedido personalmente que felicite a los señores… ejem… Malfoy y Potter. Parece ser que esta pareja tiene futuro en la cocina.

Me sentí acosado por miles de ojos. Me volví para observar el rostro de Malfoy completamente abochornado. Un momento. No es así como los Malfoy reclaman su premio…

—Uah, Harry, qué pasada –dijo Parvati mirándome embelesada.

—Sí, qué guay eres, todo lo que necesita una buena esposa es que un hombre cocine bien –añadió su hermana.

—Jo, Harry, sabes hacer de todo, hasta cocinar –dijo Neville muy contento.

Me volví otra vez hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Ellos, en lugar de felicitar a Draco, lo miraban con envidia y algunos cuchicheaban… estas serpientes venenosas…

En fin. Nos levantamos y empezamos a probarlos todos. Comencé a comer entre las felicitaciones de mis amigos, que se acercaban para decir cuán delicioso estaba el pan. A Malfoy, sin embargo, no parecía acercarse nadie y los de su casa lo miraban con suspicacia. Hermione me miró raro pero al probar mi pan le cambió la cara. Estaba muy bueno, he de decir que ha sido el mejor que he hecho. Que hemos hecho.

Gracias al resultado nos subieron 20 puntos a cada casa. Un momento, por eso Malfoy se puso conmigo de pareja, porque no tenía ni idea de pan muggle y quiso explotarme a mí. Bueno, ¿de qué me extraño?

Solo otra vez –como de costumbre—, subí las escaleras para ir hacia la sala común donde me encontré con un inusual invitado. Pelo rubio, mirada escrutadora, gesto de desagrado, estilo altivo…

—Eh… Malfoy, ¿se te ha perdido algo aquí arriba?

Me miró fijamente. Dio varios pasos hacia mí. Creo que no había nadie en ese momento en los alrededores, de repente es como si el pasillo Gryffindor hubiese adquirido el clima frío e inmutable de las mazmorras.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó el rubio, un poco nervioso.

—¿Por qué qué? ¿Por qué preferí ingresar en Gryffindor a estar en tu casa? ¿Por qué varias chicas me han propuesto matrimonio hoy?

—Muy gracioso, Potter. Me desternillo de la risa –dijo él con cara de pocos amigos, y dio varios pasos más hacia mí.

—Entonces, sé preciso. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué hiciste ESO? –me miró con la cara roja.

—Explícate, no te entiendo. Bueno, si no quieres nada, me voy –dije, un poco harto y caminé hacia el otro lado del pasillo, sólo para quitármelo de encima.

—¡Levicorpus!

De repente, mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Levitaba permanentemente gracias a un hechizo que cierto Slytherin debía haber pronunciado.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ¡Bájame de aquí!

—Primero dime por qué lo hiciste, cara rajada.

—¿Te ha sentado mal el desayuno? ¿Por qué estás tan desagradable conmigo? ¡No te he hecho nada!

Me apuntó más aún con la varita.

—¿Por qué me abrazaste, Potter? ¿Por qué tuviste que poner tus… sucias manos sobre mi delicado cuerpo?

Ah, eso.

—¿No has podido dormir?

Su varita se giró y entonces me vi boca abajo. Incómodo. La sangre me subió a la cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad.

—¡Vale, vale! Bájame y te lo explico.

—Nada de eso, dímelo ahora y te bajaré.

Lo miré extrañado. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se había intoxicado con levadura?

—Pues, yo que sé… no te metiste conmigo en todo el taller y me pareció tan extraño, yo creo que sentí algo raro…

—¿Algo raro? ¿Cómo qué, mago de pacotilla?

—Oye, Malfoy, yo no te he insultado…

—¡Claro que sí, me estás insultando todo el rato! ¡Y estás agotando mi paciencia!

—¿Por eso te has tomado la molestia de subir hasta aquí? ¿Para saber por qué te abracé?

—Eso no te incumbe, sólo responde.

—Ya te lo he dicho, sólo quería ser amable…

—No veo que abraces a tus amigos todos los días –y dale, ¿qué quería conseguir?

—Mira, Malfoy, si lo que quieres es una cita conmigo, dímelo y a lo mejor te hago un hueco. Si te portas bien, claro…

Un golpe seco en mi abdomen. Otro en mis costillas. Malfoy había bajado la varita, deshecho el hechizo y se había ido bastante cabreado, haciéndome caer casi desde 2 metros de altura. ¿Sólo por abrazarlo? Me parecía un castigo muy exagerado…

(CONTINUARÁ)


	3. Lo que ven Luna y Malfoy

Notas de autor: Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores y los antiguos que tanto he extrañado, por la buena acogida que está teniendo la historia y porque muchos de vosotros le hayáis hecho hueco en vuestro apartado de Favoritos.

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

FanFiker_FanFinal

Después de aquel encuentro, sus burlas continuaron, volviendo a ser el engreído y pretencioso Draco Malfoy de siempre. Se cebaba especialmente en clase de DCAO, con la ayuda de su siempre estimado amigo y padrino Severus-pelo aceitoso-Snape. Mis amigos seguían discutiendo y echándose cosas en cara, lo cual me hacía pasar más tiempo del debido con Neville y Luna, cuyo rollo era mucho más tranquilo y amistoso. Ese día la Ravenclaw y yo paseamos un rato por el lago helado mientras Neville se quedó haciendo un trabajo.

—Oye, ¿qué tal vas con Malfoy?

—¿Eh?

Me miró con un gesto muy dulce mientras se abrigaba con su bufanda.

—Ese mal nacido ha vuelto a ser el de siempre.

—Es que le gustas –dijo Luna con una sinceridad suprema.

Aquello me hizo resbalar.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

—Pues no sé... después de lo que me has dicho.

—Ups. Lo siento. Quizá no debí ser tan clara.

La miré atónito.

—Creo que deberías dejar de tomar drogas, eso es lo que creo.

—Oh, pero yo no tomo nada fuera de lo normal, Harry, salvo el revuelto de cereales con mermelada...

—Pues deja de comer eso –dije, un poco enfadado—. ¿No ves que te está afectando?

—Bueno, si estoy equivocada... ya lo sabrás –sonrió—, pero mientras, ¿por qué no le dices cosas extrañas? Háblale... no sé, como si fuera Hermione...

Vaya una comparación, un Malfoy con una sangre sucia, si se enterasen ambos...

—Harry, te apuesto mi collar de conchas mágico a que le gustas.

Su collar. ¿Para qué demonios quería yo eso?

Al principio pensé que Luna estaba loca, y lo sigo pensando, pero, tras montarme la película en mi mente, y con lo aburrido que estaba, podía merecer la pena probar. Malfoy estaba especialmente irritable este año. Probar para ver su reacción, como ella dijo. Claro que me arriesgaba a levitar de nuevo o a que me explotara un caldero en la cara, o vete a saber qué. Al día siguiente, tuve la oportunidad, me lo crucé al ir al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Neville me acompañaba. Puse mi cara más agradable —o traté de hacerlo— y lo solté:

—Buenos días.

El susodicho giró la cara, me miró de arriba abajo y escupió:

—¿De qué vas, Potter?

Y siguió caminando.

—¿Por qué saludas a Malfoy, Harry?

—Oh, creía que era otra persona...

No le podía explicar nada a Neville, lo que me faltaba... Me junté con Hermione en el desayuno y estuve algo ausente porque se empeñó en contarme el último libro de Transformaciones que había consultado en la biblioteca. No puedo decir que fuese muy divertido, y después tocaba Adivinación, aunque creo que no he disfrutado más en esa absurda e insulsa clase. Nos sentamos Seamus y yo frente a las bolas que descansaban sobre la mesa y enseguida vino la profesora Trelawney, que tropezó con una mesa, cayó y una alumna la ayudó a levantarse. Mi compañero y yo reímos sin poderlo evitar, pero las risas de los Slytherin, sentados lo más alejados de nosotros, no se mitigaron lo más mínimo. De hecho, cierto rubito con el pelo lacio me miró con sorna.

—Buenos días, estudiantes –dijo la profesora ojeando lo que parecía un libro bastante aburrido—. ¿En qué nos quedamos el otro día?

—Íbamos a hacer una predicción en la bola –dijo una alumna de Ravenclaw.

—Mmmm, oh, sí, ya recuerdo –dijo la mujer, pero no la creímos ninguno—. Bien, entonces, para ello necesito a un voluntario... veamos, joven Malfoy, acérquese por aquí.

El aludido bajó los escalones con asiduo orgullo sin pisarse la túnica como me ocurrió a mí en una ocasión y se puso frente a la mujer.

—¿Dónde estás, Draco?

Empezó a agitar las manos frente a ella y Malfoy tuvo que moverse para no recibir un golpe.

—Estoy aquí –dijo él irritado.

—Esta mujer es todo un espectáculo –me dijo Seamus y estuve de acuerdo.

—Bien, bien, siéntate, aquí, un poco más cerca de la bola, así –movió las manos sobre el cristal—. Quiero que todos lo vean, así que pon tus manos alrededor de ella. Concéntrate ahora, vamos, hijo.

Desde mi asiento sólo podía ver el cogote de Malfoy pero no parecía moverse.

—Bien ahora, silencio... Um... parece verse algo... veamos, uh, parece que vamos a ver algo que le agrada mucho a Draco Malfoy...um, esas ropas si no me equivoco son de un jugador de quidditch. Oh, sí, ahora lo veo claro, es un jugador de quidditch y es de nuestra escuela.

¿Un jugador? ¿Qué hace Malfoy pensando en quidditch ahora?

—Oh, es un muchacho moreno y con el pelo revuelto. Por cómo se mueve yo diría que es un buscador, y muy bueno. ¿Um, podría mostrarnos algo más aparte de su cuerpo, Malfoy? ¿Quizá podamos ver su escudo? A ver... veo rojo...

Me sentí algo violento de repente. Creo que Malfoy se sintió igual, porque lanzó la bola al suelo y se levantó.

—Ya no puedo concentrarme más, profesora.

Trelawney, abochornada, se tiró a buscar la bola en el suelo tanteando con las manos.

—Joder, tío, ¿para qué lleva gafas si no ve ni con ellas puestas? –dijo Seamus agarrándose la barriga de la risa.

—Yo qué sé...

Vi a Draco volver a su asiento. No me miró, pero lo noté raro: nervioso, quizá.

—Qué fuerte, Malfoy sueña con un jugador de quidditch... –me dijo Ron a la salida.

—¿En serio crees eso? Si la profesora Trelawney no ve ni con gafas, ¿cómo va a ver eso en la bola? Seguro que era algún mortífago vestido de calle...

—Jo, Harry, ¿no viste la cara de Malfoy? Se quedó de piedra, digo yo que será porque ha acertado algo, ¿no?

La verdad es que no supe qué responder a Ron. Si había sido tan evidente para él, que normalmente no ve más que Errol, la lechuza de Percy…preocupante.

(CONTINUARÁ)


	4. Bañándome con mi amigo

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

FanFiker_FanFinal

Pasamos toda la tarde en el salón común de Gryffindor haciendo deberes y conjeturas. De repente me entraron ganas de subir al baño de los prefectos y sumergirme entre espumosas y burbujeantes aguas perfumadas. Aunque... bien, yo no tenía permiso para entrar en esos baños, pero el prefecto de Gryffindor me daría la contraseña sin problemas.

Tras conseguirla, bajé cargado con mi toalla a la quinta planta y busqué la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado.

— Copo de nieve.

La puerta se abrió y enseguida me envolvió una pesada bruma con olor a lavanda. Aspiré profundamente. Sin duda, alguien había entrado, a juzgar por los vapores presentes en el cuarto. Oteé la gigantesca sirena en los ventanales, que estaba peinándose, y me retiré a un banco de madera para quitarme la ropa. Una vez desnudo, cogí mi toalla y me giré para darme la vuelta y entonces me encontré con una dantesca visión frente a mí: el cuerpo desnudo de Draco Malfoy. Oh, claro, él era prefecto como dijo Ron en el tren, por lo que podía entrar aquí. Creo que se quedó tan alucinado como yo. Primero nos miramos a los ojos y luego de arriba abajo. Después pensé que todos mis deseos de tomar un baño se iban por el retrete. Malfoy me echaría y después se chivaría a Snape de que había entrado en sitio restringido. Pero no ocurrió tal cosa. Malfoy se tapó rápidamente sus partes pudendas con la mano –como si no le hubiera visto ya— y enrojeció hasta las orejas, a la vez que yo me ponía mi toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Hum... bueno, yo ya me iba, no sabía que estuviera ocupado el baño.

Me giré para recoger mis cosas pero una mano asió mi brazo con fuerza.

—No... no te vayas... Ha... Harry –escuché decir a la serpiente.

Creo que mi cara al oír esas palabras era cien veces más de sorpresa que si hubiera visto un dragón azul.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Me acerqué para tocarle, pero me retiró la mano.

—No... no soy Malfoy.

Abrí la boca anonadado y volví a mirarlo de arriba abajo.

—Ah... cualquiera lo diría...

—No, yo... –el rubio elevó los ojos al techo e hizo una larga pausa—. Soy Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff. He tenido un accidente con una poción multijugos y... pero no se lo digas a Snape.

Incredulidad. Creí que éramos los únicos que jugábamos con esa poción, pero, al parecer, al personal le gusta experimentar.

—¿Qué dices?

—No se lo digas, por favor –insistió. Parecía muy nervioso.

—Eh... claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas? Más bien me siento aliviado de lo que me cuentas, ya que si fueras Malfoy no hubiera podido darme un baño.

El rubio arrugó los ojos sin entender. Claro, Ernie era el otro prefecto de Huflepuff que podía entrar a este baño, lo cual, supondría un peligro.

—Espera, si el verdadero Malfoy sube a bañarse y se encuentra con... su cuerpo aquí, ¿qué crees que pasaría?

El chico miró a uno y otro lado y de repente se puso muy nervioso.

—Eh... no había pensado en eso.

Me dio pena. Yo ya conocía el baño de prefectos porque había entrado el año pasado para las pruebas del Cáliz de Fuego, pero he de reconocer que era todo un lujo estar ahí. Me dirigí a Ernie y le cogí el brazo.

—Bueno, no importa, a lo mejor no sube. Tiene cosas mejores que hacer que relajarse, como marimondear a sus amiguitos.

Ernie me miró de soslayo y de forma escrutadora y luego sonrió. Era extraño que me mirase con los ojos de Malfoy.

Me dirigí a la bañera, aún llena de espuma y de esa suave fragancia. Decidí cambiar de tema.

—¿Has elegido tú el aroma? Me gusta...

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo bañarme contigo?

Lo miré. Verle acercarse con el cuerpo de mi enemigo más querido era surrealista.

—Sí, claro.

Dejé las gafas con cuidado, me sumergí en la bañera y metí la cabeza y di varias piruetas bajo el agua. Por accidente, abrí un poco los ojos y me entró jabón, así que salí enseguida a la superficie. Malfoy... digo, Ernie me miraba temeroso desde un rincón, demasiado acurrucado como para estar relajado. Él tenía el pelo aún seco y le caía por las sienes. Agarré la toalla para limpiarme los ojos de jabón y me puse junto a Ernie.

—Debe ser horrible tener el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy –bromeé.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tanto le odias?

Pestañeé.

—No, no es eso, me refiero a... –como no encontraba palabras, no podía explicarle nada—... bueno, déjalo.

Ernie miró al techo y concluyó:

—A mí me parece inteligente y tiene muy buen cuerpo.

Me encogí de hombros.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, en el cual aproveché para enjabonarme el cuerpo. Froté con una esponja alrededor de mis hombros cuando noté unos dedos incrustándose en mi espalda.

—Harry, déjame ayudarte.

—Ernie, no...

—Sí, sí, no me importa, de verdad, déjame la esponja.

Me entró miedo. De repente, Ernie parecía sospechosamente amable. No es que no conociera al prefecto de Hufflepuff, pero aquello era demasiado. Yo nunca había enjabonado a Ron ni nada por el estilo, ni creo que me ofreciera a enjabonar a ningún hombre, pero para él parecía tan natural...

—Voy a echarte este gel de manzana –anunció y al rato empezó a frotar.

Me relajé casi de inmediato. Entre los vapores, el olor a manzana y mi propio atontamiento me dejé llevar.

—Ahora tú, por favor –me dijo, pero me dio su propia esponja.

Supongo que esto no tiene nada de malo, ¿no? Devolver favor por favor.

Era una esponja curiosa, verde y con forma de pez. La cogí, la llené de gel y froté. El cuerpo de Malfoy era muy delicado y si me pasaba frotando, su piel se ponía roja, así que tuve que hacerlo como si bañara a una chica, lo cual me hizo sentir violento.

—Harry, tú... ¿alguna vez has abrazado a un hombre?

Paré inmediatamente.

—Creo que esto no es buena idea, Ernie –dije, devolviéndole la esponja, y me preparé para salir.

—Lo siento, te he molestado. Espera, me iré yo.

—No, no, si ya he terminado –dije, sonriente.

Malfoy, digo, Ernie se puso cabizbajo.

—Perdona, pensaba que a ti podría contártelo. Es que me gusta un chico.

Me giré, aún en el agua.

—¿Crees que... está mal tener deseos homosexuales?

—Pues... –su pregunta me pilló por sorpresa—, supongo que no. No lo había pensado nunca. Pero en el mundo muggle está permitido, así que, ¿por qué no?

Si antes estaba nervioso, entonces pensé que explotaría. Pero él había desnudado sus sentimientos y no me parecía bien dejarlo ahí, bastante... bastante tenía el pobre Ernie con haberse tragado pelos de Malfoy y de ir por ahí con su cuerpo.

—¿Es... alguien de Hogwarts? –pregunté, temeroso de que dijera mi nombre. Me latía el corazón a cien, pero de miedo.

—Si te fijaras en un chico, Potter, ¿en quién te fijarías?

—En Hagrid –dije, sin dudar.

Se quedó en el sitio. Me reí a carcajadas.

—Era broma, no es mi tipo. Aunque... espero que no te guste Snape. No me digas que te gusta Snape, por favor.

Se puso pálido.

—Eh, no. Pero sí es un Slytherin.

Creo que respiré. Un momento. Respiré y aspiré al mismo tiempo. ¿Demasiada lavanda?

—No será Malfoy –dije, en una apnea permanente, pero su reacción me dio la respuesta.

—Sí, es Malfoy. Quería hacerme pasar por un Slytherin, por eso me tomé la poción, pero accidentalmente, los pelos eran del propio Draco, así que... este es el resultado.

Abrí y cerré la boca como si fuera un pez.

—Pues... no sé si a Malfoy le hará mucha gracia que precisamente tú tengas su cuerpo desnudo...

Enrie enrojeció, lo cual añadido a la piel pálida que portaba, fue en aumento.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No pensarás que me he aprovechado...

—Yo lo haría –dije, mirando hacia la sirena, que ahora se había tumbado en la vidriera.

—Me das miedo, Harry.

—Es broma –dije, pues parecía bastante susceptible.

—¿Te aprovecharías de tener el cuerpo de Draco? ¿Qué harías?

—Bueno, no sé, me tatuaría Draco&Filch y luego me pasearía con ese tatuaje por todo el colegio, muajajajaja –se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas sólo de pensarlo, pero recibí un empujón.

—No me hace gracia.

—Perdona, Ernie, perdona –pero no podía controlar mi risa.

—Pues yo voy a poner Draco&Potter y verás cuando sus amiguitos lo vean.

—¡Eh, no hagas eso! ¡No se te ocurra!

Ernie se desternilló de la risa.

— ¿Por qué, tienes miedo?

—Claro que no, pero imagínate el panorama, cientos de personas interrogándome a mí y a Malfoy... bueno, lo destrozarían los de su propia casa. Y sus padres... No te lo recomiendo si tanto lo aprecias.

Ernie se puso muy serio de repente. Diría que me miró con ¿tristeza?

—En fin, tengo que marcharme, buena suerte con Malfoy y recupera pronto tu cuerpo.

Cogí las gafas, me levanté y me sequé el cuerpo rápidamente. Me vestí a toda prisa y salí de allí.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. La serpiente me aborda en Hogsmeade

NOTAS DE AUTOR: Gracias a los que leéis y a aquellos anónimos que me dejan comentario y que no les puedo contestar porque la página no me lo permite. Gracias a quienes habéis hecho críticas constructivas, me sirven mucho. También a quienes no dejan comentario porque así sé si gusta más o menos.

Siento subir capítulos tan cortos como algunos me habéis dicho ya, pero me ha costado separarlos y ya no quiero cambiarlos.

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

FanFiker_FanFinal

Después de varios días me encontré observando más detenidamente a Malfoy y además desde otro ángulo que me había hecho ver otra persona. Curiosamente, dejó de molestarme durante esos días y eso me hizo concentrarme más en el quidditch. Aquel día, en las duchas, tras entrenarnos con varios de Hufflepuff, me encontré nuevamente con Ernie. Lo saludé con alegría.

—Ernie.

—Hola, Harry.

—Buen partido, ¿eh?

—Estás en muy buena forma, y tus compañeros también. Bueno, Ron está que se sale.

Sonreí pensando que lo de Ron dependía de cómo se levantase el día.

—Oye, ¿vas a ir este sábado a Hogsmeade? –me preguntó y añadió—. He quedado con varios compañeros en Las Tres Escobas, podrías pasarte.

—No tengo planes, así que quizá me pase por allí.

—Bien, nos vemos allí entonces.

Se marchó deprisa. Es verdad, no tenía planes, así que cuando Ron me dijo que fuese con él y Lavender a ver tiendas, directamente me excusé y me dirigí hacia Las Tres Escobas. Cuando llegué, todos los Hufflepuff estaban allí, charlando sobre cosas nimias. Había pensado que estar con Ernie era buena idea porque me divertía con él y me sentía a gusto, pero aquella tarde nevada me calaba más el frío que otra cosa. Ernie no pareció hacerme mucho caso, y los demás estaban enfrascados en una conversación que hubiera aburrido al mismo Neville, así que con la excusa de ir a ver a Ron salí del bar. Comenzaba a nevar, nada extraño en esta época del año, aunque a mí el abrigo se me antojó insuficiente. Di un paseo hasta subir a la Casa de los Gritos. Nada se oía ahí, era un sitio perfecto para observar. De repente, sentí un golpe en la espalda que me hizo quejarme: alguien me había arrojado nieve.

Al volverme, no vi a nadie, por lo que eché a andar en dirección al disparo. Al rato, alguien echó a andar en dirección hacia mí.

—Un blanco perfecto –le oí decir.

Mi pesadilla apellidada Malfoy parecía haber sido el autor del disparo de la bola de nieve.

—Nunca hubiese adivinado que tuvieras buena puntería –dije, en mi defensa.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Potter –dijo Malfoy parándose frente a mí.

Miré a uno y otro lado intentando descubrir a Crabbe y Goyle, sin éxito. No creo que supieran esconderse tampoco.

—¿Y tus gorilas? No me digas que han cometido el terrible error de dejarte solo ante Harry Potter...

—He venido solo.

—Y te ha resultado demasiado irresistible verme y no hacerme nada –dije.

Llevaba un abrigo de piel y un gorro de piel también sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué miras? –me preguntó, algo nervioso.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nada que merezca la pena.

Esa respuesta me valió un empujón por parte del rubio que me tiró al suelo.

—¿De qué vas, Malfoy? Si estás frustrado porque no tienes amigos, vuélvete al castillo.

—No voy a irme, y tú tampoco.

Me reí. No sabía que alguien supiera decidir por mí a estas alturas...

—Apuesto a que no tienes tanta puntería como yo.

—¿Oh? ¿Vas a hacer de diana?

—¿No tienes ganas de vengarte por el bolazo que te he dado? –esa serpiente sonreía con malicia.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos, cansado y dije sin pensar:

—Me gustabas más cuando no te metías conmigo, como hiciste en clase de Muggles.

Aquella frase pareció desarmar a Malfoy. Es verdad que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera dado un empujón y tirado a la nieve, pero estaba tan aburrido que si mi primo se hubiese metido conmigo, le hubiera ignorado.

—Todavía no me has contestado por qué me abrazaste aquel día, Potter –dijo, con la cara roja.

Solté todo el aire que llevaba en los pulmones.

—Qué pesado, Malfoy, yo que sé, estaría borracho.

Al principio lo vi apretar los puños, creo que quería pegarme, pero nunca se atrevería, sabe que yo lo puedo tumbar, así que físicamente, no tiene ninguna posibilidad, pero entonces, me agarró de la mano y me llevó arrastrando hacia Las Tres Escobas.

—¿Qué haces, Malfoy? ¡Suéltame!

—Nada de eso, ahora vas a venir conmigo –resolvió, resuelto.

Hogsmeade. La cabaña de Las Tres Escobas se estaba acercando, y allí estaban todos los Hufflepuff, y quizá gente de Gryffindor, y si alguien me viera... entrando con Malfoy, se morirían.

—¿Quieres soltarme? ¡Maldito seas! –grité.

Se volvió apretándome aún más.

—No voy a soltarte, Potter, vas a venir conmigo, sólo quiero invitarte a algo.

Pestañeé, incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

Mi cerebro pareció embotarse durante varios minutos que parecieron horas, pero luego, recordé que no podía traspasar aquella puerta. Tras aquella pesada puerta de madera, si la cruzaba con el hijo de un mortífago de la mano, todo el mundo se me quedaría mirando... ¿y qué explicación doy yo? Jalé lo más fuerte que pude a Malfoy, y como resultado se chocó conmigo y caímos al suelo.

—¿Qué haces, cara rajada?

—No voy a entrar ahí contigo, Malfoy, ni lo sueñes.

Malfoy se levantó sacudiéndose la nieve de su abrigo, con esas maneras finas heredadas de su familia.

—¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?

Lo miré intensamente.

—Ah, es eso... –soltó una sonora carcajada—, Harry el niño que vivió Potter tiene miedo de entrar conmigo y que le vean sus amiguitos...

Habíamos llegado a la cabaña y podía ver a los demás a través de las ventanas. Los Hufflepuff estaban allí, ¿qué pensaría Ernie si entro con Malfoy? No creo que volviese a ayudarme a lavar mi espalda, más bien la arañaría... Si me ponía a gritar, tampoco era buena idea... acudiría la gente, me daría a la fuga y el rubito se mofaría de mí, claro. Había pocas opciones, de modo que espeté:

—Está bien, iré contigo, pero no aquí. Si quieres ir a algún sitio, vayamos a Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Estás loco? Nada de lo que dan ahí es potable...

—Pues ya puedes sugerir otro sitio o no iré contigo –dije, enfadado.

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos, y susurró:

—¿Qué te parece Madame Pudifoot?

¿Qué? ¿Dónde van las parejas? Este chico se ha bebido alguna poción de Snape, claramente. Me di la vuelta para marcharme, pero su brazo me lo impidió.

—¡Está bien, Potter! Iremos a Cabeza de Puerco, pero si nos pasa algo, ¡tú serás el único responsable! ¡Me encargaré de que mi padrino te eche de la escuela!

—Sí, sí, Malfoy –dije, echando a andar y dejándole prácticamente colgado.

De momento no iba a volver con los Hufflepuff y si viera a Ron probablemente no me haría ni caso, así que accedí a ir con este presuntuoso, sólo porque quería saber hasta dónde iba a llegar. Invitarme a algo, lo próximo será una conversación. Reí.

Él me siguió a grandes zancadas, hasta habernos recorrido los nevados caminos de la villa, era una suerte no llevar las túnicas o habríamos sido fácilmente reconocidos. Las prendas de abrigo nos hacían pasar más desapercibidos, aunque tuve que rezar para no encontrarme con nadie de Gryffindor. Llegamos sin contratiempos al bar que regenta un extraño viejo insociable, que nos miró raro al entrar, pero volvió al trabajo. Temí sentarme en aquellas sillas mugrientas.

—Aquí podemos coger de todo –oí decir a Malfoy.

Así que como él estaba incómodo, aparenté no estarlo yo también, pero me senté con cuidado. Mi silla estaba coja. Al poner los codos en la mesa, mi abrigo se quedó pegado. Malfoy lo notó antes que yo.

—Qué suciedad digna de muggles...

No pude responder, el viejo se acercó a nuestra mesa para tomarnos nota. Traté de recuperar mi tela despegando los codos de la mesa. Oí a Malfoy decir:

—Dos whiskeys de fuego, por favor.

Miré a Malfoy, que se había quitado su gorro y abrigo.

—¿Estás loco?

El hombre nos miró y se inclinó un poco.

—Me parece que no, no sois mayores de edad. Os pondré una cerveza de mantequilla y sin rechistar.

Dicho esto, se marchó a la barra. Temí que nos echara, pero no lo hizo.

Malfoy trató de objetar, pero le paré poniendo mi mano en su mano enguantada.

—¿Crees que puedes ir por la vida pidiendo lo que te dé la gana? –le dije, enfadado porque no me había preguntado—. Además, yo quería un chocolate caliente.

—No seas nena, Potter.

—¿Esa es otra de las cosas que te enseña tu padre, a beber alcohol? –le dije, sabiendo que eso lo molestaría.

—O dejas de abrir tu mugrienta bocaza o haré que te calles.

—La idea de venir conmigo fue tuya, Malfoy, así que no esperes halagos. Yo no soy como tus estúpidos amigos.

Malfoy me miró y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Oh, claro, San Potter prefiere rodearse de Hufflepuffs.

Lo miré y se me antojó gracioso aquel comentario.

—Si no fueras quien eres, pensaría que estás celoso...

El camarero interrumpió nuestra charla, dejándonos sendos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa. Los vasos tenían un color extraño. Traté de agarrar uno de ellos, pero casi se me queda la mano pegada. Malfoy sacó algo de su abrigo, parecía un pañuelo. Lo tocó con la varita, murmuró algo y se convirtió en un vaso reluciente. A continuación vertió parte del contenido de la cerveza ahí y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—No está mal, se puede beber.

Lo miré, alucinado.

—¿Sorprendido, Potter? ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende, mi inteligencia o mi rápido aprendizaje en Transformaciones?

No dije nada. Contuve mis ganas de darle un puñetazo y me concentré en tratar de beber de mi vaso sin vomitar. No fue fácil. Malfoy me observaba mientras daba grandes tragos de su bebida. El color de sus ojos me recordó a una poción que Snape nos mandó hacer en clase.

—Vamos, Potter, ¿no me vas a preguntar si te dejo beber en mi vaso o eres demasiado orgulloso?

—¿Para qué? Ya sé que no me dejarías, así que me evito gastar saliva.

—Estás de suerte, hoy estoy muy generoso –me tendió el vaso—. Ten. Bebamos los dos de este vaso. Si no quieres contagiarte la rabia bebiendo de ese otro, claro.

—Pues es lo que temo, así que no beberé nada.

Malfoy arrugó la frente y al poco extrajo un peine con grabados de serpientes.

—pecten-verto* –murmuró, y entonces ante mis ojos, el peine se transformó en un vaso—. Aquí tienes. No dirás que no soy amable contigo...

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a obligar a beber de tu peine?

Él giró la cabeza a uno y otro lado.

—¿Ahora con remilgos, Potter?

Más que sorprendido, tuve que beber de ahí. Aunque estoy seguro que la bebida sabía mucho mejor desde el peine de Malfoy, ahora vaso, que desde la jarra mugrienta del local. De hecho, estaba buena. Pedimos otra. Y no sé en qué momento entablamos conversación, el caso es que empezamos a hablar y cuando me di cuenta, estaba demasiado mareado. También era muy tarde y anochecía fuera. Malfoy y yo decidimos que ya era tiempo de volver al castillo.

(CONTINUARÁ)

*NOTAS ACLARATORIAS: Desconozco cuál es el hechizo para convertir un peine en una jarra, porque no tengo idea alguna de latín. Supuestamente el hechizo se ha de crear en latín con las palabras correctas (no puedo añadiros el link porque ahora no lo encuentro, pero lo leí en HP Lexicon), como ocurre con "fera-verto" (bestia y vaso), y en este caso, verto se supone que es vaso, aunque en algún diccionario consultado lo pone como "vas". He usado "verto" porque es la versión que sale en la película, y he usado la versión "pecten" como "peine" porque es lo que aparecía en este diccionario: ?word=peine&begin=Search.

Aún así, es posible que el hechizo no esté bien hecho, si alguien sabe la palabra "peine" en latín, le agradecería que me lo dijera y lo cambiaría.


	6. Resaca y Alzheimer

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

FanFiker_FanFinal

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! –traté de levantarme, pero un punzante dolor en mi sien me lo impidió. Únicamente pude, a través de mis ojos, ver a quien me llamaba: era Hermione—. Harry, ¿estás bien?

Me zarandeó pero sentí como si me hubiera enviado a la torre de Astronomía de un guantazo.

Me froté la cara. Acerté a ver la cama de Ron, vacía. Eso me asustó. Me asustó mucho.

—¿Y Ron?

—Harry, ¿qué demonios haces en la cama? Las clases han empezado hace una hora. Yo vine corriendo a ver qué te había pasado, Ron me dijo que había sido imposible despertarte, y tuvimos que inventarnos que estabas indispuesto –dijo Hermione toda alterada—. Mc Gonagall vendrá enseguida porque no se lo traga.

Traté de incorporarme, a duras penas.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasó anoche?

De repente, la cara de mi amiga estaba demasiado cerca. Y yo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, apenas podía respirar. Me dolía la cabeza. Traté de levantarme, para casi caer sobre Hermione.

—¡Escucha, Harry! ¡Si te encuentras mal, deberías ir a la enfermería, a que te viera Pomfrey!

—Tranquila, Hermione. Sólo tengo resaca –dije, para convencerme a mí mismo más que nada.

—¿Resaca? –Hermione puso las manos en sus caderas—. ¿Qué bebiste anoche?

Mis pensamientos estaban tan confusos que parecían la neblina que emerge todas las mañanas en la cabaña de Hagrid.

—Anoche...

Mierda, ¿es que no me acordaba?

—Está bien, Harry –me empujó y me hizo tumbarme y ella se sentó sobre el colchón—. Descansa, pero me vas a contar qué hiciste anoche, después de que nos despidiéramos.

—Estuve... en Las Tres Escobas –recordé—... con un grupo de Hufflepuffs.

—¿Qué más?

—Luego... me aburrí y, salí fuera.

—¿Y después?

—Estuve fuera un tiempo y seguidamente...

Paré en seco. Después había estado con Malfoy, pero no podía contarle eso.

—¿Y? ¡Harry, estoy esperando!

—No me acuerdo de más, Hermione. ¿Qué pasó, dónde me encontraste? –de repente, la idea de haber hecho algo malo traspasó todos mis poros.

Hermione se levantó, vio si venía alguien, volvió a sentarse a mi lado y me dijo, muy disgustada:

—Te encontré tirado en la nieve, estabas desmayado, me fue imposible cargar contigo, así que tuve que hacer el "Levicorpus" hasta llegar al castillo. Suerte que Neville andaba por allí y pudo cargar contigo hasta este cuarto. ¡Maldita sea! No debes irte solo, Harry, ¿quién pudo hacerte eso?

Una imagen pasó por mi mente, tan rápido como si se hubiera rebobinado una película. Pelo rubio platino, ojos grises...

—Malfoy –susurré, pero Hermione no llegó a oírme, ya que a la vez, un grito provino de la sala común.

—¡Ya le he dicho que no, señor Finnigan!

Inmediatamente después, la profesora Mc Gonagall entró en mi cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, soltó una exclamación de ¿alivio? y trató de recuperar la respiración mientras apartaba a mi amiga de la cabecera de mi cama.

—¡Potter! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—E-estoy bien, profesora –miré de reojo a Hermione, quien parecía molesta por haber sido desplazada—Como ve, ya estoy despierto. Creo... que me sentó mal la cena anoche.

—No recuerdo haberle visto anoche en el comedor –me dijo ella, suspicaz.

—Oh... bueno, es que...

Mierda, nunca sé mentir. Siempre me pillan.

—Yo le traje, profesora, vinimos antes que los demás alumnos de Hogsmeade porque Harry no se encontraba bien, decía que le dolía la tripa, debió atiborrarse de cerveza de mantequilla.

Lancé un suspiro de alivio ante la explicación más convincente que Hermione podría haber dado.

—Oh, ¿por qué no me dijiste que os vinisteis antes?

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Si esta chica se hace actriz algún día ganará todos los premios.

—Bueno, es que... estaba teniendo muy buen trimestre en los estudios y no quería que lo que pasó ayer influyera, ya sabe, en mi expediente.

La mueca de Mc Gonagall mutó a un profundo agrado y orgullo.

—Yo sé que cuidáis muy bien a Potter, sí. Pero estos últimos años han estado pasando cosas y yo... estaba preocupada. Si sólo es eso, me olvidaré de todo. ¿Entonces estás bien, Potter? –asentí—. ¿Necesitas que los elfos domésticos te preparen algún plato especial? Oh, ordenaré que te bajen al cuarto el desayuno.

—Gracias, pero no se moles...

Pero Mc Gonagall voló tan rápido que nadie pudo pararla. Quise dar las gracias a Hermione pero su orden fue precisa: recuerda ya con quién estuviste y qué pasó después. ¿Y si el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto a usar tu mente? Yo me reí cuando salió del cuarto, pensando que el señor oscuro tenía ojos grises y pelo color platino. Sí, quizá fuera lo mejor, hablar con él, porque tras estar en el bar tomando algo, no recordaba nada.

Tras ingerir el copioso desayuno que me hicieron tomar los elfos domésticos y acudir a mis clases, en la que ninguna de ellas pude toparme con el hijo de mortífago, contemplé a Luna pegando carteles en una pared.

—¡Luna!

Mi amiga se giró sonriente. Contemplé el papel pegado con celo a la pared.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Oh, he perdido mi pluma hoy cuando salí de Transformaciones. No sé quién puede haberla cogido y estoy pidiendo que me la devuelvan.

Ella siempre tan diplomática.

—Oye, ¿has visto a Malfoy? No lo he visto hoy en todo el día y...

Sus ojos se entornaron sospechosamente y una mueca de ¿ilusión? (nah, estoy confundido) pasó por su cara.

—Oh, Harry, ¿ya?

—¿Ya qué?

—Oh, ¿no te ha dicho ya que le gustas?

Moví la cabeza a uno y otro lado pero de desesperación, no dándole una respuesta.

—Sólo dime si lo has visto.

—Creo que ha bajado a las mazmorras... mmm... no, quizá esté en la biblioteca... no estoy segura, Harry, no creo que pueda ser de ayuda.

¿Y ahora dónde busco? Si me recorro todos los lugares habidos en Hogwarts se hará de noche antes de que termine.

—Está bien, gracias, suerte con tu... objeto perdido.

—¡Oh! –esbozó una sonrisa eterna—. No importa, mamá siempre decía que las cosas que nos importan siempre vuelven a nosotros.

¿Sí? Pues a ver si me vuelve la memoria... porque si estuve con Draco anoche y no recuerdo nada después de las varias cervezas de mantequilla que me bebí, es grave, sin duda. Esperé que al menos hubiera pagado él, sólo me faltaba tener deudas en Cabeza de Puerco.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente pensando "no puedo preguntarle a Snape, sospechará, ni tampoco a Ron, sospechará" y entonces se me ocurrió que nadie mejor que Ernie Mc Millan podría saber dónde se encontraba su amado. Por suerte, lo hallé hablando con una Ravenclaw.

—Hola, Ernie –dije, ya sin aliento deteniéndome ante él—. Sólo quiero preguntarte algo.

Ernie se acercó disculpándose con la chica, quien se quedó esperando ahí.

—¿Has visto por casualidad a Malfoy?

—Pues... no.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Pues no me he fijado, Harry, no sé, ¿lo necesitas urgentemente?

Quizá mi estado debía ser muy desesperado y no, no quería dar esa imagen o Ernie pensaría que yo...

—No, no... es que estoy escondiéndome de él y hace rato que no lo veo...

—Ah. Pues si lo veo, te aviso, Harry, no te preocupes, pero mi consejo es que te ocultes lejos de las mazmorras.

Dicho esto, siguió hablando con su compañera. Me rasqué la cabeza, sin entender. El estrés me estaba comiendo vivo, quizá si dejara de buscarlo lo vería, por casualidad... Nada de eso sucedió y al final tuve que claudicar. De noche, decidí volver a tomarme un baño, pero primero me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie, y una vez allí, entré. Me bañé, me relajé por fin en las aguas junto a la solitaria sirena y me embriagué con el aroma, el cual me resultó familiar. Recogí mis cosas y entonces atisbé un objeto caído bajo el banco de madera. Me agaché... era una esponja verde en forma de pez. Sonreí, pensando en Ernie.

—Así que has estado aquí...

Decidí devolverle su esponja ya que mañana teníamos clase con los Hufflepuffs. Y así, tras mi baño conseguí relajar mi cuerpo, mi mente y... aunque la memoria no hubiera vuelto, dormí como los ángeles.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Reviews, reviews, por favor! Estamos avanzando en la historia. Graciaaaas.


	7. Ernie confiesa

Notas de autor: Me encanta la acogida que le estáis dando al fic, no me lo esperaba. En algunas páginas no me dejan responder a los anónimos, así que quiero que sepáis que me encanta veros por aquí y que hay cantidad de fics interesantes que podéis leer. Como no me gusta hacer publicidad aquí, preguntadme si queréis que os recomiende.

Bueno, os dejo un capi cortito (habrá más, de verdad) antes de irme a la France. Volveré pronto con más actualizaciones.

Abrazos a todos.

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

FanFiker_FanFinal

Cuando bajé al Gran Comedor con Ron, quien me contaba sus últimos escarceos con Lavender Brown y yo lo escuchaba a medias, me encontré con el prepotente rubio.

—Eh, Malfoy –me acerqué al Slytherin dejando a mi amigo con la palabra en la boca—. Tenemos que hablar.

El rubio se giró y una mueca de superioridad asomó a su cara.

—Potter... buenos días.

Pestañeé sin entender.

—Escucha, el otro día, en Hogsmeade...

La aparición de Zabini me hizo interrumpirme.

—¿Qué haces hablando con éste? –le dijo a Draco acercando mucho su cara.

—No estaba hablando, ¿verdad, Potter? –el rubio me guiñó un ojo.

Tal gesto fue visible incluso para Ron, que contemplaba anonadado la escena.

—Oye, Harry, ¿qué tienes con Malfoy? –me espetó, tirándome de la túnica.

No. No tenía nada, pero después de esa sonrisa tan seductora y esa manera de comportarse conmigo como si yo fuera una colegiala loca por él, tampoco estaba seguro. ¿Qué pasó el domingo en Hogsmeade? El no saber me tenía en ascuas, pero ahora me enfurecía.

—Bueno, Potter, te dejamos con tu comadreja, no queremos que se nos atragante el desayuno antes de tiempo –dijo Zabini, y a continuación le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Malfoy y ambos caminaron hacia la mesa Slytherin.

Le pasó el brazo como si fueran muy amigos. ¿Sabría él…?

—Jo, no hay nada más desagradable que encontrarse a esos dos a primera hora de la mañana –dijo Ron fastidiado.

El resto del desayuno lo pasé atisbándolos desde mi mesa, aparentemente sin razón y obviamente confuso porque de repente Zabini y Malfoy parecían íntimos, no pararon de hablar. Tras el desayuno, me acerqué a la mesa Hufflepuff, donde Ernie me saludó con agrado. Le comenté que tenía algo que darle, por lo que quedamos después de comer en la puerta de la sala común de mi casa. Ernie apareció enseguida.

—Hola, Harry.

—¿Qué hay, Ernie? Creo que tengo algo tuyo –le mostré la esponja en forma de pez.

La respuesta de Ernie me dejó helado.

—No es mía, Harry, creo que te has equivocado.

—¿Cómo? No puede ser, creía que era la que tú llevabas cuando nos vimos en el baño de prefectos...

Se tornó pensativo.

—Harry, tú no puedes entrar ahí, se necesita contraseña.

—Sí, lo sé –me rasqué la cabeza inconscientemente—. Ron me la dijo, y por eso pude entrar y luego te vi a ti con el...

Con el cuerpo de Malfoy. Malfoy. ¿Quién me aseguró ese día que Malfoy no era Malfoy?

—Un momento, Ernie. ¿Tú no tuviste ningún accidente con poción multijugos?

Ernie pareció escandalizado.

—¿De qué hablas, Harry? ¡Esa poción es peligrosa y Snape no dejaría que hiciéramos algo así!

Tuve que agarrarme a la pared. Esa noche, entonces, a quien vi en los baños no era Ernie... era evidente, por su confusión.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? –apenas noté cuando Ernie me cogió el brazo.

—Pe... perdona, tengo que hacerte una pregunta estúpida –dije, echando todo el agua al fuego—. A ti no te gusta Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Ernie se rió tan fuerte que temí que se partiera en dos.

—Harry, a veces eres muy divertido... jojo, ¿quién va a caer por ese rubio estúpido y prepotente? Además, a mí me gustan las chicas...

—Malfoy ha jugado conmigo –dije, sin respiración.

Ha jugado a todo esto... ¿para molestarme? ¿Por qué se inventó que era Ernie? ¿Qué quería conseguir de mí?

—Bueno, si puedo ayudarte, Harry, no tienes más que decírmelo. Algunos gozaríamos viendo a Malfoy salir de este castillo...

Despedí a Ernie tras pedirle perdón mientras salí afuera para ventilar un poco mis ideas. ¡No podía creerlo! Aquella noche, el mismo Malfoy había mentido, pero, ¿para qué? ¿Con qué fin haría aquello? Normalmente, una persona no se tomaría esa molestia para hacer algo así...

¿Y si Luna tenía razón? ¿Y si ese capullo estaba detrás de mí? ¿Por qué me invitó a tomar algo en Hogsmeade? ¿Qué pasó después, y por qué no lo recuerdo? De repente, una corazonada me asaltó y corrí inmediatamente hacia el sitio donde jamás hubiera puesto un pie de forma voluntaria y toqué la puerta del despacho del profesor al que jamás hubiese querido ver.

—¿A qué se debe el honor, Potter? –me dijo una voz con evidente deje de desagrado, mirándome con suspicacia más que con preocupación.

—Profesor, yo sólo... quiero hacerle una pregunta.

Snape se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y cruzó los brazos y los pies. Su larga túnica y su pelo grasiento le daban un aspecto dantesco, acentuada por la oscuridad invernal del castillo.

—Que sea rápido. No tengo tiempo que perder y menos con usted.

—¿Ha entrado últimamente en su sala donde guarda las pociones?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Snape me jaló por el cuello, me arrastró hacia dentro, cerró la puerta y me empotró contra la pared. Me golpeé tan fuerte que creí haberme roto algo. La boca de Snape estaba a milímetros de la mía y podía oler su colonia barata y su aliento a menta.

—Señor Potter... espero que tenga una buena explicación para haber venido y hacerme esa pregunta. ¿Acaso el señor tenebroso lo guió allí para robarme algo? ¿O quizá su amiga sabelotodo ha descubierto algo que usted no sabe y le envía aquí a por información?

Tosí, incapaz de hablar. Me ahogaría si no me soltaba. Por fortuna, Snape fue aflojando su mano, pero no dejó de agarrarme.

—¿Va a hablar? ¿Va a decir algo que merezca la pena escuchar?

—Señor, yo... sólo quiero saber si echa en falta algo. Sospecho que puedan haberme... envenenado.

La cara de Snape mostró absoluta sorpresa. Me soltó.

—¡Ah! Es por eso... nadie tiene otra cosa que hacer que entrar en mi territorio y robar pociones para envenenarlo... claro, ¿cómo no he podido imaginarlo? ¡Está usted amenazado por los señores de la oscuridad!

Aquello me hizo enfadar. Me ofendió.

—Señor, sólo conteste sí o no. Créame que para mí no es grato venir a sus territorios, como usted los llama.

—Me parece que no, Potter. En primer lugar, jamás he contestado a algo que un alumno haya querido saber sobre mí y en segundo lugar, si lo hiciera, no serían esos los modos que me convencieran...vaya a molestar a otro lado.

Sin explicación, volvió a abrir la puerta y me empujó. Ya, sé que no había sido buena idea, pero no tenía otra forma de averiguarlo...

CONTINUARÁ

PD: Me encanta la parte de Harry y Snape, creo que me salió muy natural, no sé, fue una imagen que se desarrolló en mi mente de forma tan fácil... ¡comments, crucios, etc. son bienvenidos!


	8. El plan de Lovegood

Notas de autor: Bueno, pues aquí va otro más. Estoy leyendo un montón de fics interesantes estos días, para los que os guste el Draco/Harry, creo que es imprescindible que leáis "Todo por una cama", es una historia genial. Actualmente, estoy beteando a esta autora, y me gusta su forma de escribir. Nada más, sólo dejaros leer a gusto. Y gracias por seguir ahí.

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

FanFiker_FanFinal

Al día siguiente bajé al desayuno bastante desilusionado. Mis esfuerzos por recuperar la memoria eran fútiles y tampoco tenía a mis amigos cerca para que me ayudaran. Para colmo, tenía que pensar en el equipo de quidditch, que estaba quitándome todos los ratos libres y me impedía disfrutarlo como hacía antes. Incluso ese día tuvimos entrenamiento y discutí con algunos de mis compañeros. Pronto escuché en las duchas que estaba muy agitado o incluso que el quidditch se me había subido a la cabeza...

Al volver, me quedé un rato mirando el lago, completamente helado, cuando alguien me llamó:

—¡Harry!

Me volví, era Luna. Llevaba un abrigo cuyos botones eran rojos y con forma de tejón y se movían. Parece que ella los había encantado para que hicieran aquello, según me explicó. Nos dirigimos hacia el bosque para ver los thestrals. Luna sacó una manzana y les dio de comer mientras sonreía.

—Pareces triste –dijo, por fin. No habíamos hablado en todo el camino salvo por ella.

Decidí contarle mi incidente con Malfoy en Hogsmeade, pero no pareció muy sorprendida.

—¿Qué crees que pudiera hacerte?

—No sé, Luna, me da miedo pensarlo.

—No creo que sea nada malo, Harry. Si le gustas...

—¿Sigues con eso? –pregunté, cansado.

—Vamos, Harry, no te enfades, piénsalo. Piensa todas las veces en las que te lo hayas encontrado y cómo ha actuado. ¿Para qué iba a acercarse a Hogsmeade estando solo? Y lo que es más importante, ¿qué hacía Malfoy solo? No es habitual verlo sin sus amigos, y si ellos no están, seguro que al menos Pansy lo acompañaría.

—No le he contado nada a Hermione –dije, sintiéndome culpable.

—No creo que debas preocuparte ahora por eso –sonrió Luna. Hacía tanto frío que notaba las manos heladas, y tuve que cubrírmelas con mis guantes, regalo de la madre de Ron, pero los agradecí ese día—. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

—Lo he intentado, de verdad, pero siempre está acompañado de Zabini y cuando me acerco, pareciera como si molestara –recordé mis vanos intentos por hablar con el rubio y así había sido.

Se hizo una pausa, en la que ninguno hablamos. Después, Luna dijo:

—¿Has visto que estaba en la grada viéndote jugar a quidditch?

—¿Qué?

—Yo he ido a verte jugar, y he observado que él estaba allí, muy atento.

—¿Fue solo?

—Eso parece.

—¿Y te ha molestado estos días?

Negué con la cabeza, más bien parecía evitarme.

—Puede que averiguase lo que sientes por él y ahora tratara de ignorarte. No sé, o de darte celos.

—Luna, no quiero hablar más de Malfoy –dije, confundido—. Parece como si fuera mi pareja, y que yo sepa, nunca me he sentido atraído hacia él.

—Oh, perdona, quizá he sido demasiado curiosa. Volvamos al castillo.

Luna se volvió y echó a andar. La seguí.

—Luna, ¿encontraste tu pluma?

—Oh, aún no, me han prestado una, así que puedo apañarme con ella. Pero pondré carteles hoy otra vez.

Entonces recordé.

—Tengo una cosa de Malfoy.

Sí, la esponja, aún no la había devuelto porque no sabía que hacer con ella, después de enterarme que no era de Ernie, la dejé en mi cuarto, creo que bajo el arcón.

—¡Eso es estupendo, Harry! –dijo Luna cogiéndome con sus manos enguantadas—. ¿Por qué no pones un cartel para devolvérsela? Así se presentará solo y podréis hablar.

—Bah, no creo que le haga falta ya. Tendrá muchas, y si no, le habrá pedido más a sus padres. No creo que sea buena idea.

—¡Inténtalo! Mira, yo tengo que poner carteles hoy, si quieres lo escribo yo por ti, pero tienes que decirme qué es ese objeto.

—Es una esponja verde en forma de pez.

Luna entornó los ojos, extrañada, y pensé que iba a preguntarme de dónde habría sacado una cosa tan íntima, algo que se utiliza principalmente en las duchas; yo, al menos, sacaría conclusiones repentinas y acertaría, porque nos habíamos bañado juntos... ese día me lo había pasado bien, claro que ese día con quien había estado era con Malfoy y no con Ernie como parecía. ¿Por qué habría querido ser otra persona?

—Bien, entonces escribiré que tienes en tu poder un objeto que no sabes a quién pertenece. Y diré que vayan a la torre Ravenclaw si lo quieren recuperar, así no sospecharán de ti.

Vaya, así que la Ravenclaw tenía un plan…qué ingenioso. Di gracias por tener amigas como Luna; tan discretas y encantadoras a quienes podías contarles tus secretos sin miedo a ser revelados.

Estaba un poco nervioso, así que no pude apenas concentrarme en las clases. Para colmo, hoy tenía clase con Snape, el muy rancio no tenía otra cosa que hacer que meterse en mi mente para, según él, ayudarme a cerrar la mente para que no viera demasiado el Señor Oscuro. Era bastante humillante tenerle de profesor como para encima hacer horas extras con él.

¿Iría Malfoy a la cita o enviaría a alguien? Si enviaba a alguien, Luna me había dicho que no entregaría la esponja, pero, ¿cómo iba a decir ella a quien se presentara que quien fuera no era su verdadero dueño? Se descubriría todo...

—Oye, Harry, ¿estás bien? –me susurró Hermione en clase de Encantamientos.

—Hermione, me has preguntado lo mismo cien veces desde que hemos entrado.

—Entonces, ¡sé sincero conmigo! Es evidente que ocultas algo y que...

—Créeme que si lo supiera te lo diría –vaya mentira... pero fue la única forma de mantener a la chica calmada. Ahora parecía preocupada.

—Harry, ¿has recordado qué pasó en Hogsmeade?

Volví a intentar recordar, cierto, varios días después aún no sabía nada de esto.

—Oye, Hermione, ¿las cervezas de mantequilla llevan alcohol?

Entonces sí se asustó.

—Harry, de verdad, estás muy raro, ¿cómo me haces esa pregunta? Los niños de primero beben cerveza de mantequilla.

Me froté la cara, confuso. Por supuesto, bebí cerveza de mantequilla alterada, entonces. Malfoy me echaría alguna poción rara para dormirme o algo así y claro, Snape jamás me lo diría. Podría intentar meterme en su mente como hace él, para ver si tiene algo que esconder, claro que no tengo tanta práctica como el grasiento ese.

—Harry. De verdad, me preocupas. Voldemort puede intentar querer saber algo de ti. Por favor, habla con Dumbledore de todo esto.

—No tiene nada que ver con Voldemort, de verdad, puedo asegurarte eso.

—No te creo, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas contarme algo, estaré escuchándote, Harry –me sonrió y volvió a sus deberes.

No volvió a hablarme en toda la clase. Cuando salimos, tuve que escuchar a Ron hablar de sus escarceos con "su chica" mientras subíamos hacia nuestra sala común, y me entretuvo tanto que casi olvido la hora de acudir a la torre de Ravenclaw, después de las clases.

—¿Dónde vas? –me preguntó Ron, curioso.

—Oh, voy a devolverle algo a Luna.

—Voy contigo.

—Eh... no creo que...

—¡Ron! –Lavender hizo su aparición y se llevó a Ron del brazo, sin darnos tiempo a despedirnos, momento que aproveché para subir a la torre Ravenclaw y esconderme tras una de sus columnas. Pero nadie se presentó. Luna me dijo en la cena que lo intentaríamos mañana, así que el jueves volví a subir, esta vez un poco antes, y me quedé esperando lo que parecieron años. Poco después, apareció un Slytherin: Zabini. Me escondí aún más, porque veía que miraba a todas partes. Zabini parecía ser quien acudía a la cita, porque se quedó esperando hasta que Luna apareció. Traté de escucharles desde mi posición.

—... a que me des eso que tienes, pues es mío –parecía decir Zabini.

—Oh —vi a Luna sacar la esponja de su túnica—. Esto es lo que encontré, ¿es tuyo?

—Sí, sí, es mío –dijo Zabini, y tendió la mano.

Sin embargo, Luna no llegó a entregarle el objeto. De la esponja surgieron unos extraños brazos que parecían sacados del invernadero de Sprout, apretaron la mano de Zabini hasta dejarla casi morada.

—Uy, lo siento, no puedo darte esto, no es tuyo –dijo Luna, algo enfadada.

—¿Cómo que no es mío? Oye, ¿qué le has hecho a esta cosa?

—Oh, no es nada, le puse un encantamiento de forma que la persona que no sea su propietario no pudiera poner las manos en ella. Por lo que tú no eres su propietario –vi a Luna ponerse seria—. Sólo daré esto a la persona a la que pertenezca.

—¡Estás loca, Lunática Lovegood! ¡Ya te he dicho que es mío!

—Oh, grubby no opina lo mismo. Verás, a mí me han quitado muchas cosas y algunas no las he podido recuperar, así que cuando yo encuentro algo, quiero asegurarme de devolvérselo a quien corresponde, ¿entiendes?

Sonreí. Un aplauso. Hubiera llenado el reloj de Ravenclaw de puntos cuando vi aquello. Más tarde, le di la enhorabuena a Luna, pero ella le restó importancia, diciendo "es importante saber que lo que encuentras encuentra su dueño a su vez".

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. El verdadero liante

Notas de autor: Veo que esta actualización coincide con el estreno de la nueva peli, ¿la habéis visto? Yo esperaré una semana y la veré, que tengo ganas. Veo críticas para todos los gustos, sólo espero que no me decepcione, porque con la última salí bastante cabreada, y me parece que es el mismo director.

Bueno, y ya por fin, se resuelve todo. ¡Todos los misterios en este episodio! Este un poco más largo. A ver si os gusta el resultado y gracias por seguir ahí.

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

FanFiker_FanFinal

Tres días después y nadie se había presentado en la torre de Ravenclaw, a pesar de estar atentos. ¿Tramaría algo Malfoy? ¿Quizá no le interesaba recuperar su esponja?

En clase de Encantamientos se me olvidó todo, ya que Ron me contó cosas muy divertidas sobre sus hermanos, pero al salir volví a preocuparme por el tema Malfoy.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo al final de las clases? –dijo Ron—. No creo que hoy vayamos a salir Lavender y yo.

—¿Y qué pasa con Hermione?

—Díselo también, pero no vendrá, no sé por qué razón me odia –dijo, con una mueca de desagrado.

¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo, Ron? No es que entienda mucho a las mujeres, pero puedo imaginarme que está celosa. Los celos son una cosa muy mala, sacan lo peor de ti. Me pregunto cómo sería un Slytherin celoso.

—Eh, vayamos por aquí.

Tuvimos que tener cuidado entre la nieve, que además se estaba fundiendo alrededor del castillo. Aún quedaba invierno, pero aquellos días había llovido y algunas zonas estaban resbaladizas. Sin embargo, al salir del castillo me quedé petrificado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

Dos figuras muy conocidas y arrimadas una junto a otra se decían cosas al oído. Bien, aquello era cada vez más habitual, pero después Malfoy se enganchó al cuello de Zabini y hundió su cara ahí. Zabini pareció encantado. Y yo... yo... quise pegarlo. Un odio subió por mi estómago hasta quedarse en mi garganta y apreté los puños tan fuerte que conseguí clavarme las uñas.

—¿Harry? –dijo mi amigo y vi cómo su mano se movía arriba y abajo, tapándome la visión, tratando de hacerme volver.

Traté de recomponerme, pero estaba muy enfadado.

—No sé qué miras, Harry, ¿estás teniendo otro encuentro con Quien-tú-sabes?

—Esos dos…

—¿Quién? –parece ser que Ron miró a uno y otro lado y no vio nada—. Oye, Harry, ¿estás bien?

Enfadado con Ron porque no se daba cuenta de nada y conmigo mismo por tener este sentimiento tan… inusual, increpé:

—Ya no me apetece el paseo, ve tú sólo.

Ron me siguió, pero me encerré en uno de los baños hasta que se dio por vencido. O al menos, eso creía. Poco después volvió acompañado de Hermione, quien sonaba bastante preocupada:

—¿Harry, estás bien? Ron dice que llevas encerrado un buen rato ahí dentro, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha dicho algo estúpido?

—¡Ey! –oí que decía Ron.

—¡No me mires a la cara!

Bien, ahora discutían, lo que faltaba…

—Tú decidiste venir.

—¡Por el bien de Harry! Me importa un comino si el encerrado hubieras sido tú.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces…

La cabeza volvió a dolerme e intuía que si me quedaba ahí mucho tiempo, estallaría. Abrí la puerta con estrépito y debí de golpear a Ron al salir, porque se quejó llevándose la mano al hombro. Los dos salieron corriendo detrás.

—¡Eh, Harry!

—¿Por qué corres?

Me paré, y al hacerlo, Hermione chocó conmigo y se precipitó al suelo. Mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, indicó:

—¿De verdad estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Oh, sólo estaba un poco mareado. Me encerré ahí porque supuse que si volvía a mi cuarto, Ron vendría a hablarme y… ahora mismo no quiero hablar con nadie.

—¡Genial! –dijo Ron bastante disgustado—.¡Le pido a mi amigo que vayamos a dar un paseo y resulta que lo último que quiere es mi compañía! ¡Podrías haberlo dicho antes! Habría pasado la tarde con Lavender y al menos, me hubiera divertido con ella.

Hermione le soltó un bofetón. Ron la miró con veneno.

—Ella es mucho más amable que tú, y más cariñosa.

Vi cómo a Hermione se le aguaban los ojos y, apresurada, empujaba a Ron en su marcha hacia no se sabe dónde.

—No me busques salvo causa de vida o muerte –me dijo Ron, muy serio.

Genial. Ahora que recuperaba la amistad de Ron, encima nos separábamos aún más y todo por culpa de ese maldito Malfoy. ¿Qué pretendía estando tan cerca de ese Zabini? ¿Desde cuándo esa serpiente rastrera andaba detrás del rubio? ¿Pero a él no le gustaban las tías? Me puse furioso y eché a correr por el castillo hasta no poder más y dejarme caer, pesadamente, sobre el suelo empedrado. La noche empezó a caer y subí hacia la sala común de Gryffindor esperando no encontrarme ni a Ron ni a Hermione, aunque tuve suerte, tan sólo estaba Neville, quien dijo que la mayoría andaba en la biblioteca. Me tumbé, exhausto, sobre los sofás más cercanos a la chimenea. Sin pensar, metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué el mapa del merodeador, un ítem que me era bastante útil estos días. Draco ya no estaba con Zabini y se dirigía hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Iba solo. Saqué del bolsillo de mis pantalones una concha cuyo color normalmente era gris, pero se había vuelto blanco: era mi oportunidad. Luna me la había entregado y la había hechizado para avisarme de si a Malfoy se le ocurría subir a por su preciada pertenencia olvidada. Era un hechizo de magia avanzada y parece que esta chica estaba en Ravenclaw por razones obvias.

—Eh, Harry, mira lo que me ha mandado mi abuela –me dijo un alegre Neville.

—Ahora no, Neville, tengo algo que hacer.

Cuando llegué a la torre de Ravenclaw todavía no había salido Luna. Me oculté en una de las columnas. Draco estaba allí y parecía nervioso. Miraba a uno y otro lado, con semblante serio. Por fin salió Luna, demonios, ¿qué es lo que lleva? Un collar enorme de piedras rodeando su cuello… En su mano vi la esponja verde que yo encontré en el baño y alargó su brazo para depositarla en la mano de Malfoy. Contuve la respiración. No ocurrió nada.

—¡Oh! Parece que es tuya –oí decir a Luna—. Llévatela, pues.

En lugar de agradecer nada, Malfoy la miró, suspicaz:

—¿Dónde la encontraste?

Vi a Luna mirar hacia arriba. Después, dijo con su voz de siempre:

—Estoy segura de que alguien contestará a eso mejor que yo.

Estupendo, Luna. Entendí que era mi momento, por lo que salí de mi escondite. Malfoy apenas me vio, salió corriendo y yo tras él. Oí los gritos de mi amiga.

—¡Harry!

—¡Yo me ocupo, Luna, gracias por todo!

Bajó las escaleras tan rápido y corrió por los pasillos tratando de despistarme. Si nos veía Peeves, tendríamos otro bonito castigo y supe quién sería el verdugo esta vez. Si se escondía en la sala de los menesteres yo estaría perdido, aunque no sabía si conocía esa habitación, de modo que corrí con todas mis fuerzas y como estoy en buena forma, alcancé a Malfoy en uno de los recodos de las escaleras, y me eché sobre él.

—¿Por qué corres, Malfoy? ¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar? –dije, echándome sobre su zona lumbar.

—Quita de encima, P… Potter.

—Todavía no, hasta que me expliques qué pasó en Hogsmeade.

—Te emborrachaste y quisiste algo conmigo…

Giré su cuerpo con fuerza, y quedó frente a mí. Lo agarré del cuello sin dejarle respirar.

—Maldito, no eres más que una sabandija, serpiente asquerosa, ¿qué me hiciste?

Malfoy no dijo nada y para cuando me pregunté qué estaría tramando, mi cuerpo salió disparado por el aire. Lo vi levantarse para volver a echar a correr y entonces le lancé el hechizo de piernas de mantequilla. Cayó cuan largo era. Corrí para atraparlo, y entonces varios alumnos se acercaron al oír el revuelo.

—¡No habéis visto nada! –les dije con la intención de que nos dejaran solos.

—Es sobrecogedor el poder que tienen tus palabras, Potter –dijo Malfoy muy molesto al verlos irse corriendo.

—Vamos a ir a un lugar donde nadie nos moleste –dije, y eso provocó una sonrisa en mi enemigo—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—Podrías pedírmelo y no me negaría, lo sabes. Pero voy a necesitar las piernas para caminar.

Alcé a Malfoy y apoyé todo su peso sobre mi brazo derecho, cosa que no debió gustarle demasiado.

—Maldita sea, sólo quieres humillarme, ¡déjame caminar!

—No sé quién habla de humillar a quién, también podríamos tener una larga conversación sobre eso, ¿no te parece?

Al principio Malfoy estaba rígido, pero enseguida dejó de resistirse.

—Así que la encontraste tú –dijo refiriéndose a la esponja—, ¿y cómo pudiste ser tan agudo? No creo haberte dicho que fuese mía.

—No fue necesario, Mac Millan me puso al corriente.

—Oh, claro, Potter y sus amiguitos. Seguro que Lunática también estaba al corriente. Qué patético, no sabes hacer nada sin ellos. En Slytherin no hubieras durado ni un día.

—Me alegro sobremanera de no estar en ese nido de víboras. ¡Me dejaste tirado en Hogsmeade!

—¡Claro, tu amiguita sangre-sucia apareció en un momento inoportuno!

Lo miré, atónito.

—No sé qué querías que hiciera, escapé o le hubiera dado un infarto verte conmigo, pero no te preocupes, porque enseguida te llevó hacia el castillo.

—¡Dice que me encontró inconsciente!

—¡Qué estupidez, eso es porque te tiraste a la nieve cuando me fui, Potter, eres un blando!

—¡Algo tenías que ocultar si no me cuentas nada y además me ignoras cuando quiero hablar contigo!

Volvió a guardar silencio. Uf, qué ganas de estamparlo contra la pared, no estaba siendo nada coherente. En lugar de hacer caso a mi impulsiva personalidad, cerré los ojos y poco después apareció una habitación muy iluminada, con un sofá donde deposité al Slytherin.

—Qué amable, Potter, pero créeme, si me quitas la maldición será más divertido…

¿Qué eran esa sonrisa y esa pose sugerente? ¡Parecía que Malfoy estuviese ligando conmigo!

—¿Eres gay, Malfoy?

—Si me quitas el hechizo sabrás la respuesta.

—¡No voy a ceder a tus chantajes! Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Me senté en una silla próxima al sofá. Malfoy seguía apoyado de forma sugerente sobre el sofá y mirándome con una mueca de superioridad y ¿lascivia?

—¿Por qué te quitas la túnica? –dije al ver cómo Malfoy se deshacía de su túnica con su emblema de serpiente.

—Me pongo cómodo, ya que has tenido la amabilidad de traerme aquí, me saltaré mi hora de estudio y me relajaré. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Joder. Yo no quería decir eso. El muy capullo se quitaba la túnica sin dejar de mirarme y cuando acabó la arrojó al suelo. Levanté las cejas y pensé en decir algo ocurrente:

—Creí que en Malfoy Manor os enseñaban a cuidar de vuestra ropa.

—No te equivocas, Gryffindor. Esto lo hago sólo en presencia de una conquista.

Lo miré, sin entender. Las palabras de Luna se pasearon por mi mente, vestidas con un traje azul chillón y un collar de piedras enormes: le gustas a Malfoy.

Me ardía la cara, quería pegarle un puñetazo, me estaba desarmando y no encontraba modo de calmarme.

—Malfoy, ¿quieres volver a andar? De ti depende que te quite o no ese hechizo.

—Yo te lo contaría, Potter, pero puede ser un poco fuerte para ti, ya que no sabes lo que sientes ni entiendes tus emociones.

Eso me enervó aún más.

—¿Te atreves a hablar de mis emociones sin conocerme?

—Digamos que te sinceraste conmigo, pero decidiste que no querías ir más allá, ahora decide si quieres saberlo o no. Sé que en cuanto te lo diga serás tú quien salga corriendo, pero yo no iré a perseguirte. A mí también me ha costado asimilarlo, pero por fin lo he entendido, el truco está en dejarse llevar.

Noté cómo se aceleraban mis pulsaciones. Nada de lo que decía Malfoy me pasaba desapercibido porque también me lo dijo Luna y quizá yo… tal vez yo…

—Dime, ¿qué sentiste cuando me viste con Blaise? –sonrió él.

Quise matarlo. Quise torturarlo. Y también sentí un vaivén extraño en mi tripa.

—No me importa –dije, pero mi respuesta no pareció convencer al slytherin.

—Mal, mal, Potter, esa no es tu respuesta final y lo sabes.

—¿Qué demonios quieres que diga? ¿Qué quise empotrarte contra el sauce boxeador?

Draco ladeó la cara.

—No es un mal comienzo…

—Estamos hablando de mí, pero eres tú quien me debe ciertas explicaciones –me senté junto a él en el sofá y me puse muy serio—. Dime por qué me engañaste en el baño. ¿Por qué inventaste toda esa historia de la poción multijugos?

—Intentaba averiguar algo…

—¿Algo? ¿Y para eso me contaste algo tan absurdo? ¿Hacerte pasar por otra persona? ¿Tienes idea de la cara de idiota que se me quedó cuando hablé con MacMillan?

Draco se echó a reír tan fuerte que casi me deja sordo.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo –dijo, tratando de no llorar y después me miró por demasiado tiempo—. ¿Qué miras, Potter?

—Eres tú quien me está mirando –dije, fastidiado—. Y no cambies de tema.

—Sigue con tus preguntas, pues.

—¿Qué pasó en Hogsmeade? ¿Por qué me llevaste a Cabeza de Puerco?

—Eh, eso fue idea tuya, preferiste ir a ese sitio lúgubre y asqueroso.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir, ¿qué pasó cuando estuvimos allí?

Malfoy trató de recordar, pero sonaba demasiado irónico.

—Hablamos, bebimos, nos sinceramos…

—Me echaste algo en la bebida, ¿no es así? ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Te emborrachaste.

Empecé a enfadarme aún más.

—¡Malfoy, bebimos cerveza de mantequilla! ¡Ese día me perdí muchas cosas, pero me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que bebí, así que dilo ya, ¿qué echaste en la bebida?

Una larga pausa.

—Eché veritaserum.

Me levanté, escandalizado.

—¿Veritaserum? ¡Deberían encerrarte! ¿Por qué me echaste veritaserum?

Malfoy no pareció amilanarse ante mi reacción, parecía incluso estar disfrutando. Respondió con la misma naturalidad y tranquilidad que hace un momento.

—Quería averiguar algo…

Aspiré profundamente y eché todo el aire para contenerme.

—Oye, Malfoy, ¿no te han enseñado en Malfoy Manor a preguntar, simplemente, sin manipular a nadie? Quizá te sorprendería descubrir que la gente tiene respuesta a tus preguntas…

—Oh, claro que sí, todos me responden –y dirigió un dedo acusador—. Todos menos tú.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Malfoy me acusaba de ¿no responderle?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Eres muy corto, Potter, muy corto. Un niño de primero tiene más luces que tú.

—¿Por qué me insultas? Serpiente rastrera…

Malfoy se puso muy serio y por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo de él. Corrijo: no de él, pero sí de lo que pudiese decir.

—Fuiste tú quien empezó todo. Yo vivía muy feliz encerrado en mi burbuja, hasta aquel día que me abrazaste. ¿Crees que no te lo pregunté? ¿Y qué recibí de respuesta? Las usuales estupideces que dices habitualmente, pero nada sincero, nada real –se arrimó a mí—. Te lo pregunté por eso, Potter. Quería averiguar qué sentías porque me interesa. Me interesas. Me gustas.

¿Qué? Otra vez el collar de Luna danzando en mis ojos. ¿Que yo le gusto a mi rival?

Por un momento estuve mirando a los ojos de quien se supone era mi enemigo, pero reflejaban tanto sentimiento, me parecían tan claros… aquella honestidad me asustó y enseguida desvié la mirada.

—¿No estás… jugando conmigo? –le pregunté y esperé a oír la carcajada de Malfoy, pero nunca llegó.

—Puedo darte una prueba. Pero desencántame ya, demonios.

Los ojos de Malfoy no mentían. Me giré hacia él y pronuncié el contrahechizo. Malfoy se levantó enseguida y se palpó las piernas.

—Uf…qué tortura…

Me quedé de nuevo pensando en sus palabras, absorbido por la mirada tan clara de Draco. Nunca me había mirado así. Recordé las veces que nos habíamos peleado, siempre estaba ahí para hacerme la vida imposible y ahora ¿hablaba de sincerarnos y de sentir algo el uno por el otro? Yo… yo le odio…

—Ten, mi prueba –Draco me ofrecía su varita—. Vamos, si me odias, mátame.

Cuando mis dedos se cerraron en torno a esa varita sentí algo muy agradable. Es como si esa persona me entregase todo su ser, con confianza, y me produjo algo maravilloso. Noté mis ojos húmedos mientras acariciaba esa varita. Volví a abrazar a Malfoy. Él no pareció rígido esta vez, correspondió al abrazo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Has vuelto a hacerlo… —me dijo, muy bajito.

CONTINUARÁ

PD: Por favor, decidme qué os ha gustado, qué os ha llamado la atención, y también lo que echáis en falta. De todos modos, continuamos con más capítulos, aunque ya quede poquito para el final.

¡Reviews, reviews, que con ellos me inspiráis un montón!

¡Os quiero!


	10. Lo que yo no siento

Notas de autor: ¡Ya he visto la peli! Ha estado bien, aunque me han quedado ganas de volverla a ver. ¿Soy yo o en esta peli se echaban miraditas Harry y Draco? Jajaja, eso es lo que quisiéramos los fans. Spoiler: Yo quiero ver la escena de ellos en la escoba O_o

En este episodio continúo un poco con retazos del Harry femenino que me habéis dicho algunos. Gracias, gracias de verdad a todos quienes ponéis en favoritos el fic. El fic os lo agradece. También me paso de vez en cuando por vuestras listas de favoritos para leer otras historias de HP. Me inspiran y me hacen pasar un buen rato. Ya os dejo, ¡a leer!

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

FanFiker_FanFinal

Lo apreté aún más y estuvimos un rato así, un rato que se me antojó eterno. Después volvió la confusión a mi mente y me separé de él.

—Pero yo… no lo he hecho porque sienta algo por ti. A veces he abrazado a Hermione así, y no siento amor por ella. De eso estoy seguro.

—Mierda, Potter, no hagas que me ponga cursi –dijo Draco, y pareció dolido: cogió mi mano libre y la llevó a su pecho—. Así es como el corazón habla. Estás oyendo el corazón de alguien que siente algo por ti —me sonrió con dulzura cuando pronunció esas palabras.

—Late muy deprisa, Draco.

Me volvió a sonreír, entonces encontré agradable su sonrisa. ¿Por qué me había perdido tantas facetas de este Slytherin? A continuación me quitó la varita con la mano dejándola sobre el sofá y me llevó la mano derecha a mi pecho.

—¿Qué dice el tuyo, Harry?

Abrí los ojos, asombrado: latía incluso más deprisa que el de mi némesis. ¿Qué significaba eso, que me gusta Malfoy? Por Merlín, pero si nunca he tenido pensamientos con él… además yo he estado con otras chicas, no puede ser. Y ese modo de llamarme, tan íntimo. Mi nombre sonaba tan extraño en sus labios...

—¿Y bien? –me volvió a preguntar y me percaté de que no le había respondido. Me derrumbé en el sofá.

—No sé, Malfoy, estoy… asustado.

Noté cómo él se sentaba a mi lado y espiraba ruidosamente.

—Bien, por eso tuve que hacerte un hechizo desmemorizante.

Me volví hacia él, iracundo.

—Necesitaba saber, y tú no colaborabas y las serpientes... tenemos nuestro modo de hacer las cosas.

Menuda disculpa, me entraban más ganas de pegarlo.

—¿Qué más has hecho que no me hayas contado? –dije ya con resignación.

—Después de echarte el veritaserum y averiguar lo que sentías por mí, hice algo que… bueno, me apresuré –se pasó la mano por el cabello, que de repente se me antojó bonito—, y te besé.

Monté en cólera.

—¿Hiciste quéeeee!

—Siéntate, Potter, hablemos como personas civilizadas.

—¿Cómo tienes tanta cara, Malfoy? ¡Te aprovechaste de mí con la poción esa!

Su mirada reflejó gravedad.

—No fue eso lo que me dijiste entonces.

Volví a sentarme, agarré su varita y la puse en su cuello.

—Cuéntalo todo. Todo. Con detalles.

—Pero algunas cosas pueden no…

Apreté hasta que la varita se clavó en su cuello.

—No te tengo miedo, Potter, sé que no me harás daño, no eres capaz de hacerme daño.

Nadie se creía eso, porque ahora Malfoy temblaba. Por un momento nuestras miradas se conectaron en el habitual halo de rivalidad alimentado durante muchos años, una sensación conocida y aceptada por ambos.

—Pero sí puedo hacerte un hechizo desmemorizante y hacer que te olvides de todo esto.

—No creo que sepas hacer ese hechizo, ya he visto que tienes a Lunática haciéndote los trabajos duros.

Cierto era, a mi pesar. Apreté los dientes.

—Bueno, entonces me servirás de experimento —aquello pareció acojonarlo aún más—. Cuéntalo –insistí—. Hazlo o devuélveme mi memoria.

Draco se acomodó, adoptó una postura aristocrática y continuó relatando aquella noche fatídica en la que yo decidí ir a Hogsmeade.

—Las cervezas estaban muy buenas y pasamos un rato agradable, aunque no lo creas. Yo estaba muy a gusto contigo, era la primera vez que salíamos como amigos, Potter. Y me gustaba y aquello me asustó también pero me dejó una sensación de invasión muy grande. Tenía que saberlo. Tú no colaborabas mucho. Y cuando te eché el veritaserum y me diste aquella respuesta…

—¿Qué respondí?

—Me gustas, Draco.

—¿Qué preguntaste?

—¿Por qué me abrazaste cuando hicimos los panes en clase de Burbage?

Me resultaba difícil creerlo.

—Me estás mintiendo...

—Llévame al pensador de Dumbledore y te lo mostraré.

Su mirada parecía clara de nuevo. Decidí creerle.

—¿Haces eso con todas tus conquistas?

—¡No he tenido que recurrir a eso, ya te lo he dicho! –se calmó un poco y bajó la cabeza—. Ha sido sólo contigo, eres tan tonto, Potter.

—Sin faltar.

—Eres tonto pero me gustas –dijo Draco y se echó sobre mí.

El pelo de Malfoy olía a frambuesa y lo toqué tímidamente.

—Si tu padrino te oyera decir eso…

—Si tu amigo el pobretón nos viera ahora mismo…

Reímos. De repente había una conexión entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter y lo extraño de todo era que… me gustaba. Me gustaba estar así.

—Si fueras siempre tan agradable, estaría más rato contigo –le espeté, pero se incorporó, ceñudo.

—Oye, Potter, yo soy agradable, eres tú quien no quiere verlo.

—Nunca has sido agradable conmigo, por lo que no sé por qué deberías de gustarme… ¿seguro que pasó eso?

—¿El qué?

—Eso. Lo del beso.

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Eres muy apasionado.

Otra vez sentí arder mi cara. Si Draco iba a dar detalles sobre eso, no quería saberlo.

—No escondas tu cara. Hubo un momento, cuando ya confesaste que yo te gustaba, en el cual te pregunté qué pensabas de mí. Tu respuesta fue tan extraña que me asustaste más que un mortífago.

—¿Qué dije?

—Dijiste "eres un capullo, Malfoy, pero quiero besarte".

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, escandalizado. Esto era peor que ser controlado por Voldemort, peor que él hurgara en mi mente, aunque ahora sería divertido ver su reacción si se enterara de todo esto. Pero me resistí.

—¡Mientes, Malfoy! ¡Ni aunque me bebiera cuatro whiskeys de fuego diría eso!

—¿Qué va a ser más válido que una persona actuando bajo el suero de la verdad?

Me retaba, con una de sus miradas.

—Probémoslo, Potter.

Su mirada reflejaba decisión y no parecía estar bromeando.

—¿Qué... qué dices? ¿Probar qué?

—Yo te beso y si no te gusta, lo olvidamos –acercó su cara a la mía y yo debí echarme hacia atrás por impulso—. Pero debes saber que lo hago muy bien.

No puedo creer que Malfoy me esté diciendo esto. Ahora me despertaré y me daré cuenta de que todo ha sido una gran pesadilla. Volveré a los brazos de Ginny y todos seremos felices...

—Me... me gusta Ginny –recordé, en voz alta.

Esta vez sí que pareció enfadarse. Malfoy se levantó y sus ojos habían dejado de ser apasionados y retadores.

—Te odio, Potter, siempre lo estropeas todo.

Malfoy debió sentirse humillado, porque a continuación me empujó haciéndome caer. Después, cogió su túnica y se preparó para marcharse, pero oh, si creía que iba a irse así, después de haberme contado todo lo que yo supuestamente sentía, se equivocaba. Me lancé hacia él con tanta fuerza que lo tiré al suelo, caímos los dos, Malfoy lanzó un quejido y entonces le susurré:

—Empujas como una nena.

De nuevo la adrenalina corrió entre nosotros. Trató de zafarse dándome un codazo, pero lo volví a someter, debajo de mi cuerpo. Malfoy parecía hacer un terrible esfuerzo por quedar sobre mí, incluso observé sus ojos húmedos, al ver que su fuerza jamás podría sobrepasar la mía... pero como él dijo... las serpientes siempre encuentran su modo de hacer las cosas. Su elegancia le confería elasticidad, y la usó para quedar sobre mí. Para ese momento ya estábamos tan agotados que nos tomamos una tregua para que el aire del que habíamos carecido se introdujera en nuestros pulmones. Permanecimos así varios minutos. Sus manos me inmovilizaban. Una lágrima de Malfoy cayó sobre mi cara, pero entonces ni se me hubiera ocurrido reírme: su pelo, enmarcando su rostro, se movía como un péndulo, hipnotizándome. Y sus ojos eran tan puros, tan transparentes... reflejaban dolor y determinación a una. Todo ocurrió tan despacio, noté cómo mis pestañas caían y volvían a alzarse y cuando me pareció que el tiempo se detenía y Malfoy iba a caer sobre mí, hizo algo inaudito: posó su boca sobre la mía. No le correspondí, seguía teniendo los ojos abiertos. Así que esto es besar a Draco Malfoy... nada emocionante. Vale, cuando su pelo rozó mi cara y el muy cretino paseó la lengua por mis cavidades no sé qué me pasó. Debí volverme loco, porque alargué el brazo y lo apreté más hacia mí. Metí la lengua en su boca y lo oí gemir. Los brazos de Malfoy ya no eran fuertes, y aproveché para ponerme sobre él. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, luchando, apretándonos los dos, pero tuvimos que parar. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro para poder seguir respirando y él hizo lo mismo mientras miraba hacia el techo. La varita se me clavaba en la cadera y cuando hice ademán de quitármela entendí que no era mi varita, ni tampoco la de Malfoy... cierta parte de nuestra anatomía había despertado.

—Si... planeas seguir... por favor, en el sofá... –noté que decía.

CONTINUARÁ

PD: A 3 episodios del final. Me va a dar penita dejaros. ¡Reviews, reviews, que aprendo un montón con vosotros!

¡Os quiero!


	11. La apuesta que perdí

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J., Warner Bros y no me pagan por hacer esto, gasto mi tiempo libre.

Aclaraciones: Este fic se sitúa en el 5º año, La Orden del Fénix, spoilers hasta este libro. Umbridge no existe ni tampoco el ED y la relación de dos de los personajes ocurre en otro momento distinto al que aparece en los libros.

Notas de autor: ¡A por el onceavo episodio! ¡A leer!

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

FanFiker_FanFinal

No pasó nada. Tal como nos enzarzamos en la pelea, así nos separamos y volvimos al castillo. Después de levantarnos y mirarnos a los ojos no podíamos volver al sofá, sin más, para dar rienda suelta a nuestras hormonas después de todo lo que él me había dicho. Al menos, yo no.

Estaba convencido de haberme dejado llevar pero sabía que no volvería a pasar. Sólo era algo físico, pura adrenalina, nada más. No me imaginaba yendo de la mano con Draco por el castillo, ni tampoco besándonos en los rincones, ni celebrando juntos el San Valentín... sí me atraía su forma de ser, su elegancia, sus maneras, su modo de mirarme y decir mi nombre... sin hablar de cómo mi cuerpo actuaba cuando lo tenía encima... o debajo. Cuando lo veía nuestras miradas echaban chispas, pero eran mis hormonas, seguro. Esto produjo que tuviéramos más acercamientos, el siguiente en los baños, tras una partida de quidditch. Todo el mundo había salido y nos miramos un segundo. Aquello bastó para prepararnos. Le quité el traje a Malfoy y lo empotré contra la pared. Estuvimos besándonos sin parar y yo pasé mucho tiempo sobando su trasero. A él le gustaba morderme la oreja. Y Merlín, cómo tocaba.

Naturalmente, él y Zabini dejaron de verse como antes para pasar a estar conmigo cuando teníamos un rato libre.

Era curioso que tras una tarde de confesiones y establecer una gran confianza, no nos volviéramos a hablar más. Habíamos pasado de decírnoslo todo a no tener nada que decir, y sí mucho que hacer. Teníamos encuentros furtivos. Tuve que admitir que me gustaba, porque a veces intentaba cruzármelo en los pasillos o acompañaba a Hermione a la biblioteca para ver si lo veía. Varias veces me encontré con Blaise y vi cómo me sonreía, como si yo fuese el trofeo intocable del rubio Slytherin. Tenía que tener cuidado, porque Snape podía entrar en mi mente y ver todo eso y se moriría, le asustaría ver a su ahijado sobando al Niño que Vivió más que lo que pueda amenazarle Voldemort. Ahora tenía otro motivo para estudiar la dichosa Oclumancia. Además, comenzó a estar raro. Ya no me insultaba ni quitaba puntos tan a menudo, normalmente el blanco de sus burlas solía ser Neville, y aquello me hizo preguntarle a Malfoy en una ocasión si su padrino sabía algo.

—Algo de nuestros encuentros, no creo. De nuestros sentimientos, quizá.

—No es bueno que sepa nada –le advertí—. Y tampoco el resto de Slytherins.

—Yo no he dicho nada a Severus, imagínate, iría con el cuento a mi padre, no me interesa, Harry. Los de mi casa ya son otro tema. Siempre me hacen bromas, pero yo lo niego todo.

¿Y qué hay de Lunática? Ella sí lo sabe, ¿no? Veo cómo me mira cada vez que me ve...

—Ella lo sabía antes que yo, eras muy evidente.

—¿Evidente yo? Pues sí eres medio tonto, si no te diste cuenta entonces.

Ignoré su insulto.

—Un día me dijo que me gustabas y yo me resbalé en el hielo.

Malfoy se rió a carcajadas, pero advirtió:

—Que no se vaya de la lengua o haré sopita de Ravenclaw con ella.

—Tú cuídate de que tus gorilas no te sigan.

—Pero Potter, ¿dudas de mí? Crabbe y Goyle son como dos relojes sin cuerda, no saben en qué tiempo viven.

—Te enorgullecerá hablar así de tus amigos...

Estas irónicas conversaciones se convirtieron en la tónica diaria, pero no puedo decir que me disgustaran. Conforme el tiempo iba pasando y Ron dejó de ver a Lavender y Hermione dejó de estar tan celosa me era más difícil encontrarme con Malfoy teniendo tantas cosas que hacer: los TIMOS, el quidditch, Oclumancia, hablar con Sirius de vez en cuando en las chimeneas... Y tenía que tener cuidado con Mc Gonagall o Snape, que parecían estar imaginándose algo. Ella nos pilló una tarde haciendo novillos en la Sala de Astronomía. Sentados, nos reíamos y de repente Malfoy se alzó y me miró muy serio, y su rostro pasó de un sonriente a un vomitivo Malfoy.

—¿De qué te ríes, Potter? Haz el favor de no volverme a pisar la túnica o te haré picadillo...

Tendríais que haberme visto. Me quedé tan embobado... pero claro, no podía saber que detrás de mí estaba mi cabecilla de casa.

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?

—¡Siempre te haces el tonto conmigo! ¡Y deja de reírte de mí, porque eres patético!

Y tras mirarme con un odio sólo comparable al de los primeros días, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Lo entendí todo cuando Mc Gonagall se acercó y me tocó el hombro:

—¿Todo está bien, Potter?

—¡Claro, profesora! Sigo sacando notas penosas en Adivinación y como ve, Malfoy me odia. Todo está bien.

Mc Gonagall me miró aún más intrigada. Cuando se marchó, él y yo hablamos de lo graciosa que había sido nuestra interpretación. Nos reímos mucho y acordamos en hacerlo siempre que hubiera algún "intruso". Ocurrió en una segunda ocasión: Hogsmeade. Siempre iba con Ron y Hermione después del tema Lavender, pero a veces me lograba escabullir y me veía con Malfoy en La Casa de los Gritos. Malfoy me había agarrado la mano cuando oímos un grito:

—¡Harryyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Nos volvimos, era Neville. Se apresuró hacia nosotros y evidentemente, cuando me vio con aquel individuo, pareció sorprenderse, yo diría que no lo esperaba.

—Oh.

—Hola, Neville.

Por suerte, Malfoy me había devuelto mi mano, pero no tardé en tomarla contra él.

—¡Eso ha sido un truco muy bajo, serpiente rastrera!

Empujé a mi amante más fuerte de lo que creía haberlo hecho, y como consecuencia, lo tiré al suelo. Se enfadó de verdad. Se levantó dispuesto a pegarme, pero entonces llegó un ángel para remediarlo todo.

—Ooooh, Harry, Malfoy, perdonad. No deberías interrumpir a Harry ahora, Neville.

La dulce Luna había aparecido en el momento más oportuno.

—¡Quiere pegarlo! –dijo un Neville bastante más alto en este curso que en el anterior, bastante más alto que nosotros dos incluso.

—Oh –dijo Luna con su habitual tranquilidad y calidez—. ¿De verdad? Yo no creo que Malfoy pueda hacer daño a nuestro Harry. No lo haría, ¿verdad que no?

Vi cómo Luna guiñaba el ojo a Malfoy, quien abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Ves? Hay tanta adrenalina entre ellos –dijo Luna cogiendo a Neville por el brazo—, que no podrían existir el uno sin el otro, ¿entiendes ahora?

Creo que enrojecí hasta las orejas. No me atreví a mirar a Malfoy. Neville, por su parte, no parecía entender nada de nada. Pobre.

—Vamos, nos vemos luego, chicos –dijo Luna y susurró cuando Neville se volvió—. Me encantaría ver un beso vuestro —guiñó un ojo y se marcharon alegremente.

Malfoy se acercó a mi oído para murmurar, amenazante:

—Sopa de Ravenclaw.

—Déjala en paz.

Draco me miró con ironía.

—Ese empujón va a costarte varios chupetones.

No supe si sonreír o echar a temblar.

Naturalmente, a sopa de Ravenclaw, como Malfoy la llamaba, le debía una disculpa, pues ella siempre adivinó las intenciones de Malfoy conmigo, incluso llegamos a hacer una apuesta, así que le escribí por lechuza indicándole que ella tenía razón, y recibí como respuesta su collar de cuentas psicodélico junto a una nota:

"Ya ves que el amor siempre triunfa. Ahora debes llevar mi collar puesto durante una semana. Bueno, sé que te va a irritar mucho, así que dejémoslo en 3 días. Pero me alegrará si lo conservas con cariño, Harry.

PD: Será mejor que no digas que es mío o te desaparecerá, jiji".

Sí, cierto era que algunos alumnos se dedicaban a esconder las pertenencias de Luna porque era rara, aunque no creo que ninguno de ellos le llegara a la suela del zapato.

Me lo puse, sí. Hermione pestañeó cuando me vio pero Ron dijo:

—¡Pero tío! ¿Te has echado una novia nueva o es que te gusta travestirte?

—He perdido una apuesta con Luna.

—¿Con Luna? Tienes huevos de apostar con ella, tío. ¿Y qué apostaste, a que podrías meter en tu cama a Malfoy?

Ron se rió de su propia respuesta a carcajada limpia, pero a mí me entraron escalofríos.

—Sólo alguien como tú podría decir algo tan necio –me apoyó Hermione—. Es un collar muy original, ¿lo ha hecho ella?

—Eso creo.

Hermione lo tocó brevemente y muy pensativa.

—Es extraño. Me recuerda a algunos amuletos antiguos.

—¿Quieres quedártelo, Hermione?

Ella me miró, suspicaz.

—No creo que debas desprenderte de él. Además, es un regalo.

Me rasqué la nuca.

—Claro, claro. Lo guardaré.

—Sólo cuida de no destrozarlo, Harry. Es bastante largo y se puede enganchar—apuntó ella, y alcé el complemento, que me llegaba al estómago. De cualquier modo, Luna podría haberlo hecho menos llamativo, menos largo y menos... colorido. Para mi gusto era un poco hortera.

Cuando Draco me vio entrar en el Gran Comedor con él, me echó una mirada significativa. Los pánfilos de su casa lo imitaron incorporando risitas y no me quedó otra que aguantar.

Tras engullir el zumo de calabaza y el pastel de Yorkshire, y reír con mis amigos, tocaba práctica de quidditch, así que me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a los vestuarios. Dos Slytherin me asaltaron, a uno de ellos no lo conocía, el otro era Blaise.

—¿Ahora te travistes, Potter? —indicó Blaise con lágrimas en los ojos.

Decidí ignorarle y agarré mi escoba imaginando aplastarle su cuello. Pasé rápidamente al vestuario, dejando un reguero de risas.

Fui hacia mi taquilla, me desvestí y me puse el traje de quidditch. Los demás aún no habían llegado, por lo que salí al campo a entrenar yo solo. Hacía viento y eso dificultaba el vuelo, unos nubarrones presagiaban tormenta.

Poco después divisé una cabeza rubia en la grada Slytherin, así que me acerqué. Draco no dijo nada, tenía una sonrisa impertinente en su cara, por lo que decidí borrarla, aplastando su cara contra la mía y besándolo con pasión.

—Podrías controlarte un poco —dijo, mirando a uno y otro lado por si veía a alguien, sin éxito—, es difícil, lo sé, pero no lo hagas aquí. Seríamos testigo del suicidio de algún estudiante y encima tendríamos que cumplir castigo.

—No me importa si el castigo es contigo, Malfoy.

—En cuanto al collar de esta mañana… veo que te ha quedado claro quién es la parte femenina de nuestra relación —dijo Draco, jocoso—, pero explícame, ¿por qué te has puesto algo tan… cursi? Creí que el estar conmigo te haría coger un poco de estilo y gracia.

Creo que me subieron los colores. No podía contarle lo de la apuesta, así que opté por otra salida:

—Una chica me lo regaló, y no supe negarme.

Malfoy pareció sorprendido, después, mosqueado. Cruzó sus brazos y dijo:

—¿Una chica? ¿Me engañas con alguien del sexo contrario, Potter?

—Tú y yo no… además, no es nada de eso —dije, tratando de quitarle importancia.

—Creí que no te hacía gracia que me viera con Blaise.

Ahora me indigné yo.

—Perdona, ¿creí que lo de Blaise lo hacías aposta, para atraer mi atención, como todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora?

—No te creas tan importante, Potter —de repente, mi nombre sonó como antaño, arisco y amenazador, y lo escupió como si fuera veneno—. Venía a verte, pero ahora he cambiado de idea, me voy. Creo que haré cosas más importantes en mi sala común.

—Blaise se ha ido con un amigo —no pude evitar decir, pensando que así le haría daño.

Y él, dolido, se alejó de los campos de quidditch y estuve mirándolo hasta que su figura se perdió en el castillo Hogwarts.

CONTINUARÁ

PD: ¿Te ha gustado? Pues dale al botoncito y déjame un review.


	12. Lo que me importas

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J., Warner Bros y no me pagan por hacer esto.

Notas de autor: Recuperada ya de los crucios lanzados por algunos lectores por la pelea del capi anterior (jajaja, os enfadasteis mucho, pero así es la vida), os dejo con el penúltimo episodio.

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

FanFiker_FanFinal

Mierda, Potter, ya la has cagado. Cuando por fin habías conseguido aclararte con el tema Malfoy y además tenerlo para ti, vas y le sueltas esas tonterías de chicas y collares. No podía concentrarme en mis estudios teniendo al rubio ocupando mi mente y cuando me veía con Snape debía expulsarlo de allí para que no viera nada, no sé si pude conseguirlo. Me preocupaba pensar que ya no le importaba, y me dolía saber que había sido por mi culpa, pero tampoco podía disculparme, porque los siguientes tres días no lo vi. Al cuarto, me quité el collar de Luna y lo metí en un cajón, cumplido ya mi cometido. Los días parecían sosos y aburridos sin la compañía de Malfoy y me empecé a dar cuenta de que mi affair con el rubio no era sólo por capricho. Me apetecía hablar con él, estar con él, mirarlo, aunque sólo fuese un rato, sin tocarnos, porque se me iba olvidando su cara. Traté de hablarlo pero me evitaba, hasta que tres días después, cuando mis nervios estaban de punta, bajé a la sala común para hacer los deberes, donde había varios estudiantes hablando demasiado alto.

—¿Viste la cara que puso hoy Trelawney?

—Esa mujer cada día está más cegata.

—Me pregunto qué le hará a Malfoy en su castigo.

—A lo mejor le pone a abrillantar bolas de cristal.

—Yo le pondría a fregar el suelo con la lengua.

Me di la vuelta, captando toda la conversación. ¿Malfoy detenido? ¿Cómo es posible? No sé qué hora era, pero era mi oportunidad; agarré mis libros, salí, subí las escaleras rápidamente porque no llevaba la túnica, hasta la clase de la profesora topo como la llamaba Seamus. Me asomé y alcé las cejas cuando observé allí a Malfoy con su túnica y peinado escrupulosamente abrillantando bolas. Mi pecho sintió una sacudida, y me pasé la mano por la cabeza. El resto del aula estaba vacía, ni rastro de Trelawney. Miré a uno y otro lado y miré detrás de mí y cuando estuve seguro de que nadie podía vernos, me dirigí hacia él. Malfoy se volvió enseguida.

—Ah, Potter. Estoy detenido, si no quieres meterte en líos mejor márchate.

No hice ni caso y dejé los libros en una mesa.

—¿Por qué estás detenido? Eres un alumno ejemplar...

Estoy seguro de haberlo visto sonreír con suficiencia.

—Se me ocurrió decir en Adivinación que Harry Potter volvería a ser poseído por el Señor Oscuro y esperaba que lo matasen.

Capté su ironía, su broma.

—En serio, Draco —pedí, acercándome más.

—No estoy bromeando, Potter. Lo sentía de verdad. Estaba enfadado y lo dije, y a Trelawney no debió sentarle bien... menos mal que no es fan tuya, o me hubiera hecho limpiar también los calderos de Snape.

Me acerqué más, cogí una bola y un paño y me senté en el suelo.

—Si te ayudo, acabarás antes y podrás irte.

—Qué generoso, Potter. Típico de ti.

Pasó un rato en el cual sólo se oían nuestras respiraciones y el frote del paño con el cristal. La atmósfera se me antojó extraña, normalmente Malfoy y yo enseguida dejábamos que nuestros cuerpos hablasen cuando nos encontrábamos de forma clandestina.

—¿Por qué no has hablado conmigo estos días? —pregunté, rompiendo el silencio.

—No te importa.

Me levanté, dolido.

—Sí me importa, Draco —dije, enfatizando su nombre—. He venido aquí porque me importas.

—Al parecer, no te importo lo suficiente si aceptas regalos de otras chicas.

Me acerqué más a él y dejé la bola ya abrillantada junto a las suyas. ¿Todavía le dolía eso?

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no lo llevo, aunque no creo que lo hayas visto, últimamente no sé dónde te has metido.

Draco se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su cara. Como las que acostumbraba a lanzarme tiempo ha.

—¿Me has estado espiando?

—¿Y tú, has estado pensando cosas raras, como que me gusta una chica?

Nos miramos, retadores. Draco posó la bola en la estantería y sus ojos grises mostraron rebeldía.

—Me dijiste que te gustaba la pelirroja. Pensé que te lo había dado ella.

—Pues sí, eso te dije. Pero ahora estoy contigo —le aclaré, y agarré su brazo por encima de la túnica—, no sé si te has dado cuenta. Y me gusta. Ese collar… era de Luna, me lo regaló, bueno, en realidad fue una apuesta que perdí, porque ella me dijo que yo te gustaba. Naturalmente, yo no la creí. Ya sé que es estúpido, pero no quise contarte que había perdido la apuesta.

Draco me observó y vi cómo se paraba a mirarme los ojos, los labios, el pelo. Su mirada se quedó ahí.

—Estás despeinado, Potter.

—Como siempre —dije yo, y lancé un hondo suspiro. Cuando me di cuenta, Draco estaba detrás de mí deslizando su peine de serpientes por mi pelo. Delante de nosotros había un espejo y ahora podía verme de lado—. No te molestes, volverá…

—Cállate —me dijo, siseando y me dediqué a contemplarle por el espejo. Parecía triste y sus movimientos eran tan sutiles, tan gráciles que me antojé torpe junto a él. Su cabeza sobresalía un poco porque era varios centímetros más alto que yo. El modo en cómo Malfoy me peinaba despertó numerosos escalofríos en sitios donde jamás hubiera imaginado. Creo que es lo más tierno que hemos compartido. Apreté los puños, porque deseaba tocarlo y no aguantaría más si seguía y justo cuando iba a pedirle que parase, él me abrazó por detrás. Vi su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Su pelo contrastaba con mi oscuro jersey.

De repente, tuve miedo. Miedo de que él me dejara, de que ya no quisiera estar conmigo, porque, oh, el gran mago Harry Potter había caído por su rival, y eso aún no lo tenía superado, como para que ahora me dijese que no tenía nada más que ver conmigo.

El corazón se me aceleró, Draco estuvo callado demasiado tiempo.

—Yo ya lo sabía —dijo, por fin y añadió al verme con cara de sorpresa—. El collar, sabía que era de Lunática, lo vi cuando me devolvió mi esponja. Difícil de olvidar.

Oh. Sí, ahora que recuerdo, Luna lo llevaba entonces. ¿Se lo puso a propósito para que Malfoy lo relacionara con ella? Lista esta Ravenclaw si fuera así... Pero, ¿y Draco, por qué cogió esa perra por un maldito collar?

—¿Y por qué te mosqueaste? —pregunté.

—Porque me mentiste. Me ocultabas algo. ¿Me equivoco?

Me relajé un poco por el tono de su voz.

—Tenía… miedo de que te enterases de la apuesta. Aunque ella no ha dicho nada a nadie.

—De todos modos... Ahora temo pensar que no hemos sido cuidadosos.

Me giré, interesado, quedando frente a frente. Draco bajó la mirada, preocupado, y yo acaricié su pelo lacio del color del sol.

—Ahora podemos… escondernos, Potter, pero, ¿qué pasará luego? Cuando el Señor Oscuro entre en tu mente y vea todo esto. Y cuando se entere mi padre, me desheredará, y los mortífagos… se supone que hemos de luchar contra ti. ¿Qué pasará cuando me pongan la marca oscura? ¿Y cuando se entere Snape?

Si no se ha enterado ya, suspiré. Y sería mi culpa, era tan malo en Oclumancia...

—A menos que para ti yo sólo haya sido un entretenimiento... —añadió.

Sentí un vacío espectral en el pecho y antes de que pudiera pensar, lo abracé, uniendo el corto espacio que nos separaba. La sala se me antojó fría, fría y hostil. Todo el mundo estaría en contra de nuestra relación. Porque yo... también había estado pensando en el futuro, mi futuro, con Draco.

—Claro que no. Sé que me gustas, te echo de menos cuando no estás conmigo. Y estos días yo… también he pensado en eso. Mis amigos, y Dumbledore… esperan muchas cosas de mí y he de estar ahí, para ellos y por supuesto, lucharé con los mortífagos, porque es algo personal, Draco, pero no contigo. Tú no eres como ellos.

Draco suspiró, y me agarró muy fuerte, después concluyó:

—No nos dejarán.

Quise ser positivo:

—Dijeron que habíamos sido buenos cocineros. Juntos.

Asimismo, nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse y yo, muy a mi pesar, repetí:

—No nos dejarán…

Luego, Draco se acercó a mí y entonces, me besó y me sentí tan aliviado de volver a ese sabor tan familiar; este beso no era como otros entre nosotros, sino más... comprometedor, más serio, no había pasión solamente, sino... sinceridad y... amor. Pero cuando le correspondí, yo… había tomado una decisión.

CONTINUARÁ

PD: Gracias a los anónimos a quienes no puedo contestar porque la cuenta no me lo permite, gracias de verdad, y también a quienes leen y no dejan comentario. Un abrazo muy grande a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, significa mucho para mí. Nos leemos pronto en el último episodio.


	13. Lo que Malfoy y Potter olvidaron

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J., Warner Bros y no me pagan por hacer esto.

Notas de autor: Quiero agradeceros de corazón a todos los que habéis seguido el fic hasta ahora, y también a tantos otros que me han animado a seguir escribiendo. De momento puedo deciros que inspiración tengo, y que escribo regularmente, así que quizá dentro de un tiempo (corto, lo prometo), tengáis otra nueva historia de estos dos.

Os dejo el desenlace. Lo siento por aquellos que no les guste, y a aquellos que se sientan decepcionados y con ganas de lanzarme crucios deben saber que me ha escrito Lord Voldemort interesándose por este fic. Por tanto, si los seguidores de Potter me despreciáis, ya sé que tengo un lugarcito en las sombras. Aunque no importará, os seguiré queriendo.

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

FanFiker_FanFinal

El mago observó cómo el muchacho de pelo oscuro acariciaba el pelo del otro muchacho, el rubio, y poco después tras íntimas confesiones, el rubio se acercaba y le daba un beso tan tierno en la boca que hasta él mismo tuvo que mirar para otro lado.

—Es enfermizo, señor, si me permite la observación —dijo un mago a su lado, de pelo y atuendo negros.

—Sólo son jóvenes jugando con hormonas, Severus —contestó el otro.

—Si fuera mi hijo le daría de palos hasta que entendiera que no te puedes enrollar con tu peor enemigo.

El viejo mago se encogió de hombros y, muy tranquilo, indicó:

—¿Y qué hay de fijarse en una chica que nunca ha mostrado interés por ti y además pierdes la dignidad por ella?

Snape apretó los puños y volvió a fijar su vista en la bola de cristal, que ahora les mostraba cómo Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se cogían de las manos y se ocultaban tras el pupitre más alejado de ellos. Draco mordió el cuello del Gryffindor, que empezó a jadear.

—Cochinos…

Los magos no podían escuchar a los jóvenes, pero observaban cómo uno le quitaba la túnica al otro y asimismo, él, el jersey, hasta quedarse en pantalones, y frotándose como si fueran animales en celo. Harry estaba sobre Draco y le chupaba el cuello con tal intensidad que Snape pensó que le daría la vuelta como si de una prenda se tratase.

Poco después, Draco agarró el trasero del Gryffindor y lo sobó durante varios minutos. Demasiado. Luego, el rubio cogió la mano de Harry y se metió uno a uno los dedos de su amante en la boca, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Harry se llevó la mano a su miembro.

Snape quiso vomitar y se alejó de la bola.

—Sé lo que viene después, Albus, no me hagas ver esto, de verdad, con gusto los torturaría a ambos…

Dumbledore pasó ligeramente la mano por la bola de cristal, y en el cristal se hizo un vapor denso que cubrió a ambos.

—Es hermoso, el amor, ya sea de una índole o de otra —confesó Dumbledore diplomático, sentándose en la silla de su despacho—. Una pena tener que hacer esto, lo es, desde luego.

Snape se volvió con la cara aún desencajada.

—No se preocupe, a mí no me da ninguna pena, lo haré yo.

Albus jugueteó con el borde de su pluma, y tras una breve pausa, comentó:

—Tendrá que ser a la vez, Severus, para que no tomen ningún contacto posterior. Si Tom Riddle viera esta… relación podría usarlos como marionetas, además de desheredar al pobre Malfoy. No queremos que haya rotura en las filas de los mortífagos, al menos, no por ahora.

Se hizo el silencio. Unas semanas antes, Dumbledore había charlado con Snape, quien le comentó varias escenas escabrosas que había visto en la mente de Harry, como abrazos varios a su ahijado Malfoy y constantes pensamientos sobre ojos grises y un escudo verde y plateado... también Mc Gonagall había notado un extraño cambio en la actitud de ambos chicos y desde entonces Draco y Harry habían sido vigilados. Tras comprobar que lo que le contaban los profesores era cierto, tras consultar a la bola de cristal, y para protegerlos a ambos, Dumbledore pensó que sería necesario hacerles olvidar.

—Llámalos, Severus, que vengan aquí. Yo subiré arriba con Harry y tú te quedarás con el joven Malfoy en mi despacho.

Snape lo miró con el ceño fruncido y observó la bola, tan redonda y tan reveladora. La señaló:

—Haga el favor de mirar si han acabado, si voy a interrumpir en el momento álgido, soy capaz de lanzarles un avada.

Dumbledore volvió a deslizar su mano huesuda por la bola de adivinación y estuvo observando otro rato, hasta decir:

—Creo que ya puedes ir, Severus, se están vistiendo.

—¿Podría no darme detalles?

Dumbledore le instó, con una mano, a que se apresurase.

Snape salió por la puerta y esperó no encontrarse a ningún alumno a esa hora no lectiva, porque le lanzaría un hechizo a cualquiera que fuese, prefecto o alumno de primero, pero sólo se topó con Peeves, quien además se burló de él susurrando:

—Ojo de sapo, huevas de salmón, convierte al amargo en un resultón.

Snape lanzó un improperio, pero siguió esuchando la risa estridente del poltergeist y se dijo que sería mejor olvidarlo, o su enfado le traicionaría. Y Albus quería las cosas bien hechas.

Subió las escaleras hasta la clase de Trelawney y empezó a dar pisadas muy fuertes y cuando estuvo a pocos minutos de la entrada, gritó:

—¡Malfoy!

Después rezó para sus adentros, pero cuando entró vislumbró a Draco de espaldas, fingiendo que seguía limpiando. Su ahijado se giró e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, Severus.

El susodicho se guardó las ganas de estamparlo contra la pared.

Snape miró a un lado y otro de la clase y atisbó por el rabillo del ojo a Potter escondido en el pupitre donde ambos se habían restregado y… quién sabe qué más. Miró de nuevo a Draco y dijo:

—La profesora Trelawney me manda a decir que ha cumplido la detención.

Draco suspiró, se frotó la túnica y asintió.

—No obstante, usted y el señor Gryffindor escondido en la parte de atrás de la clase y que no hace honor a su casa, van a venir conmigo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, reflejando puro terror. Harry no salió de su escondite.

—¡Potter, salga de ahí! ¡No estoy ciego como su profesora!

Draco vio cómo su amante se incorporaba. Volvía a estar despeinado y sus ropas desmadejadas, como era habitual en él. No pudo evitar mirarlo con adoración. Snape sonrió al ver la cara de terror en el joven, decidió molestarlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacía aquí?

Harry anduvo hacia ellos y cuando estuvo cerca, alzó la cabeza, con orgullo:

—Si le dijera que he ayudado a Malfoy con su castigo, no me creería, ¿verdad?

Snape arrugó la nariz y pensó que él y James Potter tenían los mismos genes impertinentes. Se acercó y agarró al muchacho de la tela del hombro del jersey y se acercó a su oído.

—¿Y por qué tanto interés en ayudar a Malfoy? ¿Acaso ahora son… amiguitos?

Draco, muy cerca de ambos, tenía apnea. No podía respirar, temía que los descubrieran, no era nada aconsejable que su padrino supiera nada. Comenzó a rezar "por favor, no, por favor, no, que no se entere".

En la cara de Harry apareció una sonrisa de petulancia. Replicó:

—Si así fuera, señor, nadie lo creería.

Snape agarró la tela del cuello esta vez y sacó a Harry de un empujón de la sala. Mientras caminaban, ambos chicos se lanzaron miradas confusas. Bajaron las escaleras y Snape indicó:

—Potter, tiene una cita con Dumbledore en la sala de Astronomía —luego se volvió al muchacho rubio y le dijo—. Draco, tú vendrás conmigo a ayudarme con unas cosas.

—Sí.

Draco asintió, pero echó una mirada a su rival, que a su vez, le devolvió una sonrisa cuando Snape no miraba. Lo vio perderse en las escaleras para su cita con el director, mientras él y Snape se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore, donde varios libros se amontonaban en la mesa.

—Quiero que me ayudes a ordenarlos.

Draco se puso manos a la obra y cuando hubieron terminado, Snape miró a los ojos a Draco y dijo:

—Siempre has sido muy bueno en Oclumancia, y eso me alegra, pero hay cosas que deben estar ocultas no sólo a los ojos del señor oscuro, sino también a los ojos de tu padre, y por supuesto, a los míos. Por lo que no recordarás tus sentimientos por Potter, así como cualquier encuentro asqueroso... digo, amoroso que hayas tenido con él.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le iban a hacer salió corriendo hacia la salida, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, pues el hechizo de Snape lo alcanzó, haciéndole tropezar. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, el joven se volvió e indicó:

—Severus, ¿íbamos a algún sitio?

—Sólo una cosa, Draco, ¿quién es el ser más abominable de este castillo?

Draco sonrió y su expresión perdió toda dulzura.

—¿Está de broma, señor? Ya sabe mi respuesta, el mago de pacotilla con la cicatriz. ¿Por qué me pregunta algo tan estúpido?

Snape giró la cabeza a uno y otro lado, satisfecho.

—Por nada, últimamente me había dado por pensar cosas raras. Estás libre para acudir a tu sala común, Draco, gracias.

Cuando Harry subió a la torre de Astronomía, Dumbledore no parecía haber llegado, por lo que se entretuvo en mirar por la ventana y memorizar los momentos mágicos con su amado Slytherin.

¿Quién le habría dicho que él y Malfoy se entendieran tan bien, que tuvieran algo que compartir aparte de insultos y palabras hirientes? Lo mejor en su vida, después de enterarse de que era mago.

Harry quería seguir con estos encuentros furtivos, pero lo mejor de todo, quería decirle a todo el mundo lo que sentía por Malfoy. Aunque, se dijo, de momento, sólo lo sabrían ciertas personas. Hermione y quizá pasado un tiempo podría contárselo a Ron. Luego, probaría con Neville. Pero jamás, jamás de los jamases podría enterarse Voldemort o los usaría a su antojo. Se aplicaría en Oclumancia con Snape, prometido.

—¿Harry?

El chico se volvió, en su cara la sonrisa más extraordinaria que el mago hubiera visto, le apenó lo que iba a hacer, pero no había remedio, era lo mejor para protegerlos.

—Señor, quería verme.

—Sí, sí… —Dumbledore se dirigió a la ventana, junto a él. Después se fijó en el aspecto del chico, con las ropas desmadejadas y con tirones de tela en varias zonas. Trató de ponerlo presentable.

—Oh, Snape me ha zarandeado.

El mago sonrió, una sonrisa pura y hermosa, y a la vez mostrando culpabilidad.

—Oh, hablaré con él en ese caso —después lo miró, atento y preguntó—. ¿Qué tal este curso, Harry?

—Todo bien, señor, como siempre.

Dumbledore sonrió como un padre. Fuera, unos truenos rasgaban la noche oscura.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿No ha habido nada que haya cambiado, algún amigo nuevo, quizá?

Harry lo miró y arrugó el entrecejo. Dumbledore era muy perceptivo, pero no tenía forma de saber "aquello".

—No, que yo sepa. Bueno, quizá Ron y yo nos hemos distanciado, pero eso es porque está con su amiga Lavender y Hermione, bueno, ella está celosa y… —paró cuando notó el brazo del mago en su hombro.

—Nada, nada, no tiene importancia, Harry. Nada de eso tiene importancia, verás, lo haré porque quiero lo mejor para vosotros, para protegeros, confías en mí, ¿verdad?

A su cara volvió a asomar esa sonrisa que podría derretir al sol.

—Claro, señor.

—Entonces, perdóname.

Harry lo miró, sin entender.

—¿Perdón por qué?

El mago se concentró y acarició la frente del joven, con su otra mano alzó la varita y recitó:

—Obliviate.

Minerva Mc Gonagall traspasó las puertas del despacho de Dumbledore con cansados andares y un gesto de repulsa.

—Albus, han vuelto a discutir.

Dumbledore lo miró tras sus gafas de media luna.

—¿Puedo saber de quién hablas, Minerva?

—Potter y Malfoy. Le comenté que los había visto juntos en alguna ocasión, a horas muy concretas, pues bien, olvídese, ya todo vuelve a ser como antes. Hoy se han tirado el zumo de calabaza. Creo que ahora es peor que cuando apenas se trataban.

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa con los ojos y dijo, cariñosamente:

—No hay de qué preocuparse, pero tendré los ojos puestos en ellos.

Minerva suspiró y mientras se marchaba dijo:

—Cada día entiendo menos a los estudiantes. ¿Me estaré haciendo vieja?

Cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró, Albus se levantó de la silla y alargó la mano para acariciar a Fawkes, quien gorgeó ante el contacto.

—Ay, Fawkes, con razón se dice que hay un paso del amor al odio. Podremos engañar sus mentes, pero nunca sus corazones —el viejo hizo una pausa y cierto amigo de la infancia bailoteó en su mente— ¿No es así, Gellert?

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Ahora, hazme feliz y deja tus opiniones. Puedes ser todo lo sincero que quieras, incluso si no te ha gustado (es un final un poco inusual, pero así era la idea original). Si tenéis dudas del capi, os respondo.


	14. Epílogo

Notas de autor: Resulta que hace unos días viene Luna a tocar a mi puerta, para decirme que hay algo que se me olvidó mencionar en el fic. (No se me olvidó, fue obra suya y no me había enterado, así que la sorprendida, en este caso, fui yo).  
Aquí os dejo el pequeño epílogo de este fic que habéis llegado a mimar y por lo que la autora se siente especialmente feliz.

**CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA**

FanFiker_FanFinal

EPÍLOGO

La joven Ravenclaw bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, llegaba tarde a su clase de Historia de la Magia porque se había entretenido mirando unos libros en la biblioteca. Al girar una esquina y en uno de los bancos del pasillo vio a alguien que le resultaba familiar. Al acercarse, observó cómo ese chico estaba obnubilado por sus pensamientos; su postura encorvada reflejaba decaimiento. Aunque las sombras cubrían un poco su figura, Luna se acercó y se sentó junto al chico, que saltó al oír el contacto.

—Harry —sonrió la joven soñadora.

—Oh... Luna. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Luna acomodó su bolso lleno de libros a un lado y puso las manos sobre el regazo.

—Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué? Yo estoy bien —dijo un despreocupado Harry.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no vas a clase? Te toca Pociones, ¿no?

Harry torció los labios.

—No me apetece ver a Snape.

Luna hizo otro intento.

—Pero hay clase con Slytherin.

Harry giró la cabeza a uno y otro lado.

—Con mayor razón.

Luna retiró su rubio cabello de la cara y giró un poco su postura. No sabía si decirlo o no.

—Harry, ¿te has peleado con Malfoy?

El chico miró a su amiga primero con concentración, luego con agradecimiento. Los ojos grises saltones de Luna siempre estaban llenos de amor.

—Nos peleamos todos los días, siempre ha sido así, no importa.

—No es eso por lo que estás triste —adivinó la chica.

Harry miró el techo del pasillo del castillo. Últimamente se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo de sí mismo, un vacío espectral que no sabía cómo explicar. No podía explicárselo a nadie. Lo intentó con Hermione, y ella estuvo días leyendo libros para averiguar qué le podía estar ocurriendo.

—No estoy triste.

Luna asintió compasivamente y añadió:

—Entonces me quedaré contigo para hacerte compañía.

—Pero tienes clase. Eres una buena estudiante, te echarán de menos si no apareces.

—Mi amigo tiene problemas. Eso es más importante —declaró, con una sinceridad suprema.

Harry sonrió. Tener a Luna como amiga era como sentir el calor del sol, la suave brisa del verano, era como si todas las preocupaciones se esfumaran junto a ella. El mago con quien se case Luna será un privilegiado, solía pensar Harry en ocasiones.

—Harry, hace poquito nos encontramos en Hogsmeade tú y yo, y Neville. Te dije algo un poco atrevido, perdona.

Harry sonrió.

—No sé qué pudiste decirme, Luna, no lo recuerdo, así que no debe importar mucho.

Luna abrió aún más sus ojos desorbitados y comentó, tras un suspiro:

—Ajá. Eso es. No recuerdas.

Harry la miró, divertido.

—No, perdona si era importante. No recuerdo haber ido a Hogsmeade y encontrarme contigo. He estado ocupado con Hermione y Ron, pero si quieres que quedemos otro día...

—Me gustaría. Pero ahora, Harry, ya que me voy a saltar la clase y tú también, ¿puedes explicarme qué te pasa por la cabeza?

Finalmente, el chico decidió explicarle con sentimientos confusos lo que sentía, sin nombrar nada ni a nadie en particular, sólo una sensación de desasosiego y vacío. Luna asintió y escuchó, interesada, pero no corrió hacia ningún libro o lo llamó loco. Lo cogió de las manos con suavidad.

—Harry, ¿qué pasaría si yo lo estuviera pasando muy mal y a la vez tuviera una misión muy importante?

—Te apoyaría en todo. Te ayudaría, claro.

—¿Cómo me ayudarías? ¿Serías capaz de lanzarme un hechizo para que pudiera dejar de sufrir?

Harry dudó un momento y pensó si eso era posible.

—Pues, no sé... supongo. Pero, ¿cómo voy a olvidar algo importante?

—Sucede, a veces. Cuando queremos protegernos unos a otros. Cuando no queremos que uno sufra. Cuando tomamos caminos separados. La misma mente selecciona recuerdos y desecha otros para no torturarnos —Luna notó que su trascendentalidad podría estar agobiando a Harry y añadió—. Creo que no es grave, Harry. Yo me sentí así durante un tiempo, cuando perdí a mi madre.

—Pero... el vacío, Luna. ¿Cómo podré dejar de sentir ese vacío? ¿Es por mis padres?

—¿Lo has tenido antes?

—De pequeño lo sentía, muchas veces. Pero cuando llegué a Hogwarts, ya no me afectaba tanto.

Luna sonrió y le soltó las manos.

—No es grave, no te preocupes, sólo has olvidado algo que ahora no debes recordar. ¿Aún tienes el collar?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué collar?

—El que te regalé, el que te envié por lechuza. ¿Tampoco te acuerdas?

Harry sonrió, pensando en el collar psicodélico de Luna.

—Ah, claro. Me lo regalaste, pero no recuerdo por qué. Está en algún cajón de mi cuarto.

Luna sonrió ampliamente y entrelazó sus manos como si hubiera visto algo hermoso.

—Harry, prométeme una cosa, cuando acabes tu misión, cuando todo termine... con Voldemort y todo eso, si sigues con ese vacío, con esta sensación que tienes ahora, ponte el collar.

Harry lo encontró gracioso y bromeó:

—¿El collar me ayudará a sentirme mejor?

Luna asintió.

—Es un collar con memoria. Cuando te lo pongas, el collar te dirá qué has olvidado, qué es importante. A lo mejor tiene que ver con el vacío que dices tener. Eso sí, debes asegurarte de que si en ese recuerdo hay otras personas involucradas y quieres que compartan lo que pasó, hagas esto.

Luna agarró su propio collar, una cadena muy simple con un ojo dentro de un triángulo y sin quitárselo, se acercó aún más a Harry y se lo pasó por la cabeza, de modo que ambos quedaban unidos por ese collar. Harry sintió su espacio invadido, pero no se movió. Cuando Luna le quitó la cadena, rió.

—¿Un collar con memoria? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso para mí?

Luna alzó sus ojos al cielo y, tras cavilar, dijo:

—Pues... entonces no lo supe, pero ahora... me doy cuenta de que las cosas que pasan no son un accidente... —se levantó y recogió su bolsa—. Nunca dudes de que siempre, siempre hay alguien cuidando de nosotros. Ah, y no te lo pongas a menos que quieras tomar una decisión importante en tu vida. Voy a clase, diré que me había quedado encerrada en el baño. Me creerán.

Harry la vio marchar, saltando como una niña, mientras tarareaba una canción; parecía levitar, como si en su espalda se formaran dos preciosas alas. O eso le pareció.

**fin**

Quiero felicitar a las personas que tuvisteis cierto grado de adivinación porque ya lo tenía escrito, y algunos dijisteis que faltaba algo. No os puedo ocultar nada, joe, sois demasiado agudos... a algún Ravenclaw Luna le debió contar el tema, y claro, recibí emails presionándome...  
Espero que os haya gustado. No modifica el final, pero sí abre una pequeña esperanza.  
Os quiero a todos. Ahora sí me voy.  
Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo.


End file.
